Paw Patrol: Retaliation!
by OGxTangotheRGS
Summary: After a very tragic end to a mission, the pups must manage Ryder's loss. After extensive investigation, they find out his death was not an accident. After Ryder's life was taken, and after they all suffered as much as they did, they're not going to let whoever is responsible off easy,
1. Ryder's Death

The pups were heading back from a failed mission. A very failed mission. All six vehicles were swerving, each pup unable to focus on the road. No one in Adventure Bay would be able to ponder what had just happened. Marshall was bringing in the bad news in the back of his EMT converted truck. Chase was leading the escort, then Marshall, and the other pups trailed behind. They were at a slow pace, which really signaled the depression.

Everyone in Adventure Bay knew something was wrong when none of the pups stopped by to say hi. They knew something was worse when they realized all six pups were deployed but Ryder wasn't leading on his ATV. Ryder wasn't there at all. The six vehicles pulled up to the lookout in .silence. Marshall gradually got out of his truck and opened up the doors in the back of the ambulance.

"I can't handle the sight!" Skye said.

"It… this can't be!" Chase said.

In the back of Marshall's ambulance sat Ryder's body. Motionless, lifeless. The pups weren't going to be able to survive or live on without him. None of them wanted to. Marshall put his paw on Ryder's face. There was no body heat being generated. It was inevitable. All the pups collapsed and broke down.

"I always thought he was immowtal!" Zuma mourned.

"It's not right!" "He didn't deserve this!" "Why couldn't it have been me!?"

Ryder had fell to his death. None of the pups could've done anything to help him. The pups worked together to pull Ryder's body out of the ambulance. Once they laid him down, they all gathered around his body to mourn… and mourn. They knew their lives were imminently going to end with his.

Hours passed, and each pup had fallen asleep from exhaustion from crying too much. It was morning when they had woken up again to Ryder's body. They mourned for an hour longer, then figured they had to go show Adventure Bay what had happened. They worked together to put Ryder's body back into the ambulance, then formed a formation going into Adventure Bay as a sign of respect.

Chase led Marshall, who had Rocky and Rubble on each side, tailed by Zuma and Skye. They each had their emergency lights on, however, were going slow. The people in Adventure Bay saw this and, not seeing Ryder, they knew something was seriously wrong. Katie knew what was wrong, and followed the pups, who came to a stop in front of town hall. Mayor Goodway came out of the building unaware of what was going on.

"Hey Paw Patrol! Why are you all sad?"

Marshall opened up the rear doors on the ambulance and showed her and Katie Ryder's body. They were both in complete shock. Mayor Goodway's good day turned around. There were a few citizens to witness, then a few turned into a bunch, then a bunch turned into everyone in Adventure Bay gathered around to see Ryder deceased with their own eyes.

"He fell… to his death," Chase said.

"There was nothing we could've done," Rocky said.

Cap'n Turbot, also having a good day, pulled into the dock to see everyone gathered at town hall. From the distance, it looked like a party.

"Adventure Bay is having a party without me!? This town will no longer be Turbotless!"

Cap'n Turbot docked his boat and hurried over.

"Adventure Bay can't have a party without Cap'n Turbot!"

A lot of people thought Cap'n Turbot was being disrespectful, but the pups knew he had no clue what was going on.

"Cap'n Tuwbot… it's not what you think," Zuma said.

Cap'n Turbot started to realize something was really wrong. Zuma escorted him to the ambulance. Cap'n Turbot realized this was the opposite of a party. He had no idea how to react when he saw Ryder's body. His good day was also turned bad.

A day passed, and Ryder's funeral was arranged. Marshall pulled up with the casket with Ryder's body in the back of his ambulance. The funeral formation pulled up to the cemetery and the pups got out, and got in the lookout formation while Jake and Cap'n Turbot pulled the casket out of the ambulance.

The pups tried to hold in their tears as well as they could as the ceremony was going on. Skye couldn't hold it in. She broke down and Rocky was there to comfort her. Skye crying caused Marshall, Rubble, and Zuma to break down as well. Chase was used to holding back tears, so he was able to stay in formation.

With assistance from Mr. Porter and Mayor Goodway, along with Alex and Katie earning a place, all carried Ryder's casket to the grave. The pups got into the formation that they would be in when they're in the Paw Patroller. Zuma, Rubble, and Skye on one side, and Rocky, Chase, and Marshall on the other. When everyone was sat down, no one expected Mayor Humdinger to show up. Everyone looked back when he walked in.

"I heard the boy had died, and I just thought I'd come by and pay my respects."

The service for Ryder lasted a long time. Everyone wanted to pay their respects and share stories about when the Paw Patrol had rescued them. Mayor Humdinger even came up. No one really had respect for him.

"As most of you know, I'm a big rival to Adventure Bay and the Paw Patrol. There's been many times where I have been frustrated from the Paw Patrol ruining my plans. There was some burning hate… but… I never would've wished this on the poor boy. Since I never got to say this to you personally kid, I'll say it now… I'm… uh… sorry… for what I have done. Rest well Ryder."

Mayor Humdinger sat back down in the back. The time to lower Ryder into the ground came. Each pup sat in resentment. Not even Chase could hold back the tears when he was lowered down. The service ended, and everyone but the six pups left his grave. Before the dirt was filled in, each pup set their pup tags on top of Ryder's casket. They spent that night next to the grave. The next morning, Mayor Goodway had to bring the news to the pups.

"I'm afraid that without the supervision of Ryder, you can't stay at the lookout on your own."

"Please Mayor Goodway!" "Let us stay!" "We won't cause trouble!"

"If it was up to me you could. But the law says you have to go to a foster home."

"No!" "Don't make us go!"

"I don't have a choice. I want you to stay."

Mayor Goodway walked the pups to the guy who would be taking care of them.

"This is Joey, he loves dogs. He'll take good care of you."

The pups looked at Joey. He looked nice.

"This is the hardest part of my job. I never want to take a couple of pups away from their home. I don't have a choice, though. I promise, from the bottom of my heart, I will take good care of you pups until you're old enough to be on your own and come back."

None of the pups wanted to go. They were given the opportunity to go to the lookout and grab what they wanted. They were promised the lookout and all their trucks would be there. None of the pups wanted to live on without Ryder, however. Each pup packed into Joey's Suburban and they were off to a larger city about an hour away.


	2. Outcome A (Tragic)

Zuma and Skye were sitting in the third row. Chase was up front and Rocky, Marshall, and Rubble were in the middle. Under the seat, Skye found a dagger.

"Zuma…"

"Yeah Skye?"

"I found the way out."

Zuma took a look at the dagger Skye was holding.

"Don't do it!"

"I don't want to live on! I can't live on!"

"None of us do, but don't take the easy way out!"

Skye hugged Zuma, "You've been a good friend. If you want, you can join me."

"Skye…"

Skye had her paw on Zuma's, then jerked the dagger into her heart. She expected the pain, but wasn't expecting it to be so bad. She squeezed Zuma's paw with whatever might she had, but it eventually faded. Zuma realized she was gone just like Ryder. He wasn't going to be able to handle it. He took the dagger and ended his own life as well. No one else in the Suburban was aware of what was going on. It took until they got to their new home to realize it.

"Here we are pups. Your temporary home."

"It won't bring Ryder back," Chase said.

"If I had the power to, I would."

Marshall lowered the seat so Zuma and Skye could get out. He only saw what happened out of the corner of his eye. It took him a minute to process what happened.

"Wait… what?"

Marshall looked back to see Zuma and Skye had joined Ryder.

"Pups! Someone! Help!"

The pups and Joey all rushed over to see what had happened. The pups dropped and mourned two more losses. Joey had no idea what to do. A few days later, Zuma and Skye were lowered next to Ryder. Chase was the next to go. He couldn't eat, and died from insufficient nutrients and dehydration. Rubble was the opposite and overate. He quite literally ate 24/7. He ate so much that his heart gave out.

Rocky and Marshall, however, it looked like they could survive and live on. That was of course, until Marshall had gotten killed by a drunk driver. Without Marshall, Rocky had no motivation. He outlasted Marshall by quite a bit, his future looked bright, however, he was sick of the constant and incurable depression. He broke into a neighbor's house, stole a shotgun, and tried to kill himself. That was failed because he forgot to grab ammo, so he just drank 3 liters of bleach.

It became known all across Canada and the US that the Paw Patrol had died off. FOX News' report was played all throughout both countries, saddening millions of people.


	3. Option B preparation (long chapter)

The pups sat in depression as they headed to where they would live for the next little while.

"I promise you, pups. Things will get better. Once you're old enough to be able to return home, you can resume your duties in the Paw Patrol," Joey said.

"Things won't be the same without Ryder," Chase said.

"Leaving Adventure Bay is just icing on the cake. Ryder's death is what's dragging all of us down," Rocky said.

Joey didn't want to make the pups more upset, so he stayed quiet. Zuma and Skye hadn't stopped crying since they had left Adventure Bay. For almost an hour, they were crying into each other's fur. Marshall hadn't taken his face out of Rocky's fur either. Eventually, the Suburban pulled into the driveway of Joey's house, and each pup got out.

"Here we are. Your temporary home."

"It's not going to bring Ryder back," Skye said.

"I know… If I had the power to I would."

Joey and the pups walked into the house.

"It's a four bedroom house, so there has to be two in each room. There's one shared bathroom upstairs, but there's one in my room, and one down here. The kitchen is there, there's plenty of dog food and treats, go ahead and take whatever you want."

Rubble went right in and found a bag of chips.

"That's human food, but I guess you can have some."

Joey brought the pups upstairs.

"Go ahead and pick a room. They're all pretty much the same. There can be three of you in a room, all six of you, or split it evenly. It doesn't matter to me."

Rocky and Marshall went into a room, Zuma and Skye went into another, then Chase and Rubble occupied the last. They each unpacked their bags, then set up however they wanted their rooms. That night eventually came. It was a slow night. Not any slower than it's been, however.

"Are you awake, Rocky?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"How long do you think we have to be here for?"

"Only until Chase is old enough. Since he's the oldest, he can probably take custody of us once he can live on his own."

"I don't want to be here, but I don't want to go back to Adventure Bay without Ryder."

"We'll have to find a way to go around this. Ryder wouldn't want us to suffer forever."

Zuma and Skye were having a similar conversation.

"Things won't be the same. I won't be able to eat tweats the same way again," Zuma said.

"I don't want to live," Skye said.

Zuma and Skye cuddled up next to each other.

"If the six of us stay together, we'll be able to manage."

Chase was trying to sleep, but Rubble was watching Apollo the Superpup. It was the only thing that would make him feel better. Chase couldn't stand the TV going while he was trying to sleep.

"Rubble, can you go watch that somewhere else?"

"Like where?"

"Maybe with the other pups."

Rubble got up and joined Zuma and Skye. Chase had the room to himself. The next day passed, with each pup able to somewhat play again. Joey didn't know what to do with each pup's lack of motivation. The next night came, and Rubble was with Zuma and Skye, and Chase was alone again.

"I'm not gonna let this be the end," Chase said, "There's no way Ryder just fell down that cliff. There has to be more to this!"

He got out of his bed and started pacing around.

"What if… one of the pups killed him… and is masking this flawlessly? What if… Oh I have to get this out!"

Chase woke up Rocky and Marshall, and the three of them met in the room with Zuma, Skye, and Rubble.

"Alright pups, I brought you in here because we're going to find the mystery behind Ryder's death!"

"He fell to his death. There's no doubt of that," Marshall said.

"I'm not doubting his cause of death. I'm doubting what caused his fall. He didn't just fall on his own. That's not Ryder."

"No one was up there. Only Skye could've seen anything up there. She didn't see anyone," Rocky said.

"I wasn't looking where Ryder was. If I was… we could've…" Skye broke down.

This wasn't Chase's intentions, "I'm sorry Skye. I didn't mean to get you to start crying. I just want the guilty party to admit their wrong."

"What do you mean by that?" Rubble asked.

"I really hope I'm wrong, but I have a feeling one of you are involved, and are masking it really well."

Every pup became hurt by that. None of them had anything to do with Ryder's death other than not making sure he was ok.

"If any of you are guilty, just do us all a favor and fess up. That's all we want."

Each pup started scolding Chase. Chase knew immediately his theory was wrong.

"Alright, none of us are responsible. But that's not good enough for me. I know for a fact Ryder's death wasn't an accident."

"It's done Chase. Fowget it," Zuma said.

"It's not done. In fact, it's just begun. We're going to investigate this!"

None of the pups were following Chase.

"We have nowhere to start. We have no way to get around, and there's no way Joey will let us go and leave like that."

"Pups, there's six of us. For years, we've made such a good team. Three of us are capable of driving a truck on the street. I see Joey's Suburban, I see keys to that Suburban downstairs, and Adventure Bay is an hour away!"

"Are you saying steal a car to go investigate something you have no proof of!?" Rocky asked.

"If you pups truly miss Ryder and want to know what caused his death and made our lives miserable, you'll join me!"

"I'll go. Wyder meant way to much to all of us," Zuma said.

"If he's in, I'm in," Skye said.

Rocky shook his head in disbelief that he was about to make this idiotic decision, "Count me in. I'm just as dedicated as everyone else."

Marshall and Rubble didn't want to get in trouble, but they also both wanted to join the pups.

"Come on, you two. It's do or die," Chase said.

"I trust you, Chase, I'm going," Rubble said.

"Whaaa!? I don't want to be the only one left behind! I'm going!" Marshal said.

"Smart choice pups. Now let's leave Joey an apology note."

The pups went downstairs, and Chase left Joey a note, Joey, I'm sorry we're doing this. We can't stand being in mystery about what happened to Ryder. We're heading back to Adventure Bay to investigate Ryder's death. We have no other way to get there, so we have to use your Suburban. Me, Rocky, and Marshall each have Class A driver's licenses, so we are certified to drive a road vehicle. I'm sorry about having to steal your car, but it's the only way. We'll keep in touch, Chase.

"Alright, pups, let's head out!"

The pups packed into the Suburban once more, then headed to Adventure Bay in Joey's Suburban. Chase knew his way back. It was still night by the time they got back to Adventure Bay. They had to hurry through and go to the lookout unnoticed so no one would know they escaped and stole a vehicle while they were at it. All the circuit breakers on lookout were off, and there were automatic lights on it, they had to navigate through with no power.

They each got their pup packs, all their gear, then found the keys to their trucks. Since they put their tags in with Ryder, they had to use the GPS call feature on each of their trucks to communicate. They parked Joey's Suburban in front of the lookout, then offroaded away from the lookout. They couldn't go through Adventure Bay and risk getting spotted. The sun was starting to come up as they got to the spot Ryder fell.

Joey woke up to check on the pups. Doing that, he discovered every room being empty.

"Pups? Where are you!?"

He checked everywhere in the house, but they were nowhere to be found.

"I'm not playing! I'm starting to get worried! If you're here please come out!"

He knew they weren't there. He immediately dialed up Mayor Goodway.

"Hey Joey… it's early, what's going on?"

"Mayor! The pups aren't here! They got out during the night! I don't know where they went!"

"What!? You mean the pups ran away!?"

"I gotta look for them! I don't know where they could've went! Adventure Bay is too far away!"

Joey ran outside to see the Suburban gone. He didn't piece it together, because he didn't think about the fact that these pups could drive.

"My Suburban is gone! What if they got kidnapped!?"

"I'm going to send out a code red! We'll search with you!"

"Thanks Mayor Goodway!"

Joey ran around, panicked. He eventually found the note Chase left. He read it, and it made a lot of sense. It just made him more worried and a little angered. He was about to call Mayor Goodway, but he was getting a call from her.

"Joey! Your Suburban is front of the Paw Patrol's lookout, and all the pup's vehicles are gone!"

"Yup, I just found Chase's note. He's so apologetic about stealing my Suburban, but I don't think he knows I have another car."

"I'm afraid the pups might do something crazy!"

"I know what their intentions are. I'll be there in an hour."

Joey hurried up and headed out to Adventure Bay in his 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner.

The pups couldn't stand the sight of the place Ryder's life ended, but they had to deal with it. Within seconds, Chase picked up a smell.

"Ryder wasn't alone. If…"

Chase found traces of Ryder's blood. Something happened before he fell down the cliff.

"Marshall, was there any signs of a wound not from a fall?"

"I didn't do an autopsy. It isn't my job."

"You're a medical expert, though. Ryder has blood right here. He was hit before he fell. There's someone else's scent here… Pups… Ryder was murdered."

All the pups flipped out, completely shocked.

"Someone really does hate us." "Who would want to kill Ryder?" "He did nothing wrong!"

"We're on a search now! We're going on an investigation, pups! First stop, Foggy Bottom! We're going to interrogate Humdinger first!"

All the pups packed into their vehicles and headed to Foggy Bottom. The fog was a pain to drive through. They eventually got to the bench Mayor Humdinger always sat at. He had his catastrophe crew with him.

"We did it kittens! It was a success!"

Mayor Humdinger did his evil laugh, but returned to a seemingly normal state, whistling and looking suspicious when he saw the trucks come in.

"We're here! We have a good reason to believe it was you!" Chase said.

"Oh, I see the Paw Patrol is still in working order," Humdinger said.

"Alive and well! Youw evil schemes will nevaw stop us!" Zuma said.

"Oh shoot! I guess that means even without Ryder, you can still figure everything out yourselves, huh?"

"You're evil and heartless!" Skye yelled.

"I wouldn't go there…"

"We know you did it! It was you!" Rubble yelled.

"You have to prove it first!"

"We can bring you in for extra questioning. Nowhere in the constitution does it say we can't!" Chase said.

"My offense isn't that extreme."

"It is! You made us suffer!"

All the pups teamed up to try drag him.

"You're the one responsible for Ryder's death! You will pay!"

Mayor Humdinger realized they weren't on him for what he really did.

"Wait, what? You think I killed Ryder!? I never would've done that!"

The pups stopped tugging.

"What did you think we were talking about?"

"Oh… other stuff… but that's besides the point! I never would've wished death upon that boy! That's not something I would've done!"

Chase knew how to read Mayor Humdinger left and right. He knew he was telling the truth.

"Pups, he's not lying. He's innocent. We have to go back and figure out more of what's going on," Chase admitted.

The pups each gave Mayor Humdinger a death stare, but knew they didn't have the right to take him in. They got in their trucks and headed back to Adventure Bay. They figured the news of them escaping would be out. Right as that thought came in, the pups each got a call from Joey on their GPS screens.

"Pups! Don't scare me like that again!"

"Sorry Joey!" each pup said in unison.

"Come back to Adventure Bay. I know you pups want to be here and drive your vehicles, but you can't."

"Joey, we have to!"

"You can't…"

"I'm serious! We have to! We found something suspicious with Ryder's death! He was murdered!"

Joey was shocked the pups had figured that out.

"Come back to Adventure Bay and explain it all."

The pups were already heading back, so it was convenient. When they got there, Joey immediately approached the pups.

"You worried the hell out of me! Don't do that!"

"Sorry Joey. We had to figure out what really happened to Ryder. We have a clue to what happened," Chase said.

"So how do you know Ryder was murdered?"

"There's someone's scent, and his blood was on the top of the mountain. We think he was attacked, then thrown off."

"It explains why he has gashes rather than shattered insides," Marshall said.

Out of nowhere, they heard a roaring V8 coming into town. They all recognized it as Jake's Roush Mustang. He blew right by everyone, which was unusual. The pups got in their trucks and followed him. He stopped at the emergency room.

"Jake! Are you ok!?" Rocky asked.

"This is bad! It's horrible!"

Jake pulled out Everest, who the pups couldn't even tell whether she was alive. He ran in carrying her. Chase marked Jake's illegal park while the rest of the pups ran in with him. The doctors pulled up a stretcher so Jake didn't have to keep carrying her.

"What happened!?" Rocky asked.

"I heard her scream, then I heard someone battering her! They knew I was coming out because they were out of sight before I got to her!"

"We'll take care of her sir! We can't promise she'll pull through though!" a doctor said.

Marshall assisted the doctors with the emergency operations. Jake started to tear up.

"This can't be happening! Don't leave me Everest!"

The other pups were starting to mourn her as well. The doctors tried all they could, but it wasn't working. She went flatline, but the doctors were able to shock her back to life. After an hour of trying to get her stable, the doctors were able to get her to function on her own.

"Jake…"

"Everest! You're alive!"

"I don't feel like it."

The pups all gathered around her. She was having a hard time breathing and talking.

"Are you ok Everest?" Chase asked.

"I've been better."

Rocky put his paw on Everest's, "I'll be here for you. So will everyone else."

"Thanks Rocky. Ugh…"

Everest lost consciousness.

"Alright pups, we want to stay with Everest, but we have to keep searching. We're going to investigate who did this to Everest. It might lead us to more clues with Ryder!" Chase said.

Each pup hesitantly left Everest, got in their vehicle's, then headed to Jake's Mountain. They got to the cabin where Everest was attacked. Chase picked up multiple scents. One was new, and the other was the same scent from Ryder's death site.

"Pups, someone's after us! It's the same scent that was at Ryder's death site!"

The pups started freaking out again. Now they knew their lives were in danger.

"The thing to do is stick together, and never leave a pup behind!" Rocky said.

"That's right! And… where's Marshall?"

"Ha, funny," Rubble said sarcastically.

"Really, he's not here! Marshall!"

They all went into panic and looked for Marshall. After a good 30 seconds of panic, Marshall came out of the cabin carrying a rifle.

"Pups! I found this gun in the cabin! It might be a clue!"

"Everest wasn't shot. That's Jake's hunting rifle."

"Oh… oops."

Marshall put the rifle back, then walked out.

"We have to track this guy down! I have no idea where to start though," Chase said.

Skye looked in the air for vehicle tracks. She found tire tracks that lead away from the crime scene. It hadn't snowed, so there was nothing to cover the tracks.

"I found tracks from a truck! I'll follow them and see where they go!"

"Good job Skye! Don't get shot down!"

The pups followed the tracks from the ground. It seemed they were able to trace it down, but the snow was gradually fading as they went down the elevation.

"It's getting harder to trace it down! The snow isn't as heavy!" Skye said.

By the time they got to the bottom, there was no snow left and no way to track down the vehicle. The pups started whimpering at the lost advantage, but Rocky thought of something.

"Pups! We passed a few cars on the way up! We can go back and look at the tracks left by the vehicle to try to determine what it was, then pull the tapes on our dash cams to see if anything matches!"

The pups admired Rocky's idea. They went back a few miles, then observed the tracks. It was a large pickup, a dually. They headed back to Adventure Bay and observed Chase's dash cam. There were mainly vans and SUVs going down, but they eventually came across a white Ford F-350. The people in it seemed at unease as the Paw Patrol passed.

"Bingo! Those are our guys!"

Chase rewound the video a few milliseconds to get the license number. It was a British Columbian plate.

"We got it pups! Look for that license number!" Chase said, "We'll pair up and search for every white 2011 and newer F350!"

The pups got in pairs and headed out. Three F350s were found, but none had the license number.

"Pups, they could've put different plates on it! Start pulling over every F350 you see!"

Four F350s were pulled over by the time Rocky and Marshall came across a parked on with the correct license number.

"We found the truck!" Marshall yelled.

"Quiet down! Put a tracker on it!" Rocky scolded.

The truck owners came out because they heard Marshall's voice. Rocky stuck the tracker on just in time. The two had to hide as quickly as possible. However, the owners saw the pups' trucks. Rocky and Marshall realized they were at their base when more people than just the truck owners came out.

"They're here! Search the place!"

Both pups started picking up scents. They figured out who the leader was by the scents. He didn't look familiar to either of them.

"What could he have against us?"

"I have no clue, but we have to move!"

They came across a phone so they could call Chase.

"Come on Chase, pick up!"

"Who's this? Oh, what's going on, pups?"

"We found the truck!" Rocky said in a whisper.

"What's wrong!?"

"They know we're here! We have to find a way out!"

Chase brought the other pups in, "All paws on deck! Rocky and Marshall are…"

"No Chase! They have guns!"

"Oh… then run!"

Rocky and Marshall had to find a way to dodge the search lights. It was broad daylight, so it wouldn't hurt much, but it'd mean they're in sight.

"We're going to have to leave our trucks here!" Rocky said.

"We can't! We'll need them! How else are we gonna get out of here!?"

"Their main focus is our trucks. If we come within 50 feet, they'll fire on us! We have two options, run into the forest, or steal a car."

"How are we gonna steal a car!?"

Rocky barked quietly, "Dimensional cutters and lighter."

"You know how to hotwire!?"

"More or less."

They noticed a guard very focused looking through the scope of an AW sniper rifle.

"Or we could pick pocket some keys. Let's hope this guy has a fast car!" Rocky barked, "Needle nose pliers!"

Rocky, scared, approached the guard. He hoped that Marshall would be able to use his Pup-Fu if the guard realized he was there. He reached into pocket of the guard, and pulled out whatever was in there. Luckily, they were keys. Rocky and Marshall left the room. Rocky wiped the sweat from his head.

"Thank God! Let's see what this guy has… an Acura. We should be able to make a clean escape."

A 2013 Acura TL was sitting outside the other side of the warehouse. The two pups hurried over and got in. It was backed in, so Rocky was able to drive right out.

"Driving human vehicles is so weird!"

He drove inconspicuously to the exit, then when the guards could potentially see them, he gunned it. The 305 horsepower 3.7 liter V6 was really nice right about now. By the time the guards could get to a car, they were long gone. Rocky was having a hard time reaching everything.

"At least this one's an automatic. It'd suck not being able to reach the clutch!"

The other pups blew right by them. Rocky activated the blue tooth on the TL.

"Chase! Turn back! They're coming!"

"Rocky? What are you in?"

"I couldn't grab the trucks! I stole someone's Acura!"

"What!? Alright, we'll catch up."

They all got back to Adventure Bay, and grouped up.

"What happened back there!?" Chase asked.

"We found the truck, they discovered us, and we had to find a new way out. They had our trucks surrounded!"

"Well, we might have some evidence here. Open the trunk."

When Rocky opened the trunk, there were a couple of assault rifles in the back.

"Arms trafficking. Looks like this is an organization rather than a lone guy," Chase observed, "Wait a minute…"

Chase picked up Mayor Humdinger's scent on the weapons.

"Humdinger lied to us! I can't believe I believed him!"

"What happened!?" Skye asked.

"Mayor Humdinger is involved! His scent is on these rifles!"

The pups, once again, freaked out.

"We have a…"

The TL's blue tooth system was getting a call. The contact ID read "Mr. Sanchez."

Rocky answered, "Hello?"

"Very clever. You've figured out who killed your mortal master."

"Who are you, Mr. Sanchez!"

"Well, I'm an arms trafficking boss. I killed that kid because he would be in my way. I didn't think I would have to kill the pups too. That'll come later. For now, I need that car back. I'll make you pups a deal. We'll place the two trucks in a location. You bring the car, leave it, then take your trucks back."

"We kinda need our trucks, so you have a deal," Marshall said.

"We're not going negotiate with a bad guy!" Chase said.

"Well in that case, I could track you down and kill all six of you. Your choice."

"Chase, you're not the right pup for this," Rocky said.

Chase got angered and walked away.

"I'll make you another deal. If you don't come after us for killing that kid, we'll spare your lives."

"Nope!" "Not gonna happen!" "You'll pay for his death!" "The Paw Patrol always comes out on top!"

"Suit yourself. If you mess with my business you'll pay. The car deal still stands. I'll put a location on the car's GPS."

Mr. Sanchez hung up. Within a few seconds, a location was set on the GPS.

"Do you really think he's just gonna let us take the trucks!? It might be a trap!" Chase said.

"I agree, it's a big risk, but we need our trucks," Rocky said.

"We have the keys, so we can go in, leave this car, and get the trucks as quickly as possible," Marshall said.

"Are your trucks worth dying for?" Rubble asked.

"We won't die. We'll be in and out," Rocky said.

Chase didn't like this idea. Even if they were fast enough, they could still be chased down.

"If Marshall slips, it'll slow down the retrieval time by a lot. I'll go in with Rocky to get the trucks," Chase said.

"But… but…" Marshall wanted to get the trucks.

"We can't risk you tripping and getting caught."

"You want to avenge Ryder, right?" Skye asked, "If you die you can't."

Marshall had to give in and let Chase take over.

"First let's take the guns out of the trunk. We can use them as evidence against Humdinger," Chase said.

They did that, then they headed out. Marshall was driving Chase's truck. Chase briefed everything.

"Zuma, Skye, stay a good distance away and patrol the area. Marshall, Rubble, you stay right at the entrance and make sure no one tries to come in and attack us. Rocky, you know the drill, be as fast as you can."

"Green means go!"

Rocky pulled into the small gravel lot as fast as he could. Rubble and Marshall quickly blocked the road with their trucks and kept guard. Rocky and Chase both got out of the car the minute Rocky put it in park. Rocky rushed out of the car and jumped into his truck, and Chase slid across the hood of the TL and jumped into Marshall's truck. They were scared the trucks wouldn't start, but they did. As soon as the trucks started, they were out of there.

Chase was smart to be on top of everything and get out of there. A few guys were about to jump out of the forest and start shooting. If they took any longer, it would've happened.

"Chase! Everyone! We have company!" Skye said.

"Are they chasing us?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah! And they're not in anything slow!"

As they reached 100 MPH, they saw three Z07 Corvettes come into view.

"Are you serious!?" Chase was in disbelief.

They started to receive gun fire. The pups panicked, but kept going.

"Marshall! You're driving my truck! Deploy the road spikes!"

"How!?"

"There's a button on right next to the shifter!"

Marshall pushed the ejection seat instead. He went flying. Skye caught him with the harness. Rocky remembered he had a box of nails in the back of his truck. He opened up the hatch, and the nails spilled out. That stopped the Corvettes coming after them.

"Are we safe?" Chase asked.

"I think so. Let's head back fast!"

They all got calls on their GPS screens. It was Mr. Sanchez.

"Very clever! You knew we'd come after you. I guess you're too clever to take the time to kill."

"All we wanted was our trucks! We gave you the car, I don't know why you have a problem with that."

"It's not even my car. I only cared about the guns in the trunk. I guess I'll stick to my word. Don't get in my way, and you can keep your lives."

Mr. Sanchez hung up. Chase got worried, "We took the guns out of the trunk of that car. I think he's still gonna…"

Mr. Sanchez called again, "You took the guns! That does it, we're hunting you down!"

"You think we're scared!?" Chase questioned.

All the other pups looked scared.

"You're not! I was able to kill the boy, I was able to kill that snow pup! I believe I can kill you all too!"

"Hate to ruin your mood, but Everest pulled through. Her owner was right there! We will win, so don't waste your energy!"

Chase hung up this time, "Alright, we're heading back to Foggy Bottom! Humdinger lied to us! We're going to interrogate him and get more information!"

All the pups headed to Foggy Bottom and found Mayor Humdinger. All the pups circled around him.

"What do you pups want now?"

"You're involved with Ryder's death! We know you are! Now you're going to the interrogation room!" Chase yelled.

"Woah! I already told you! I wasn't involved! I wouldn't have done to Ryder! Why does everything point to me!?"

All the pups teamed up and dragged Mayor Humdinger to the ground. Chase got on top of Mayor Humdinger and got right in his face.

"There's a gun dealer that killed Ryder! That particular gun dealer happened to have a supply with your scent on it! You gave him a supply of guns to kill Ryder as a trade!"

Mayor Humdinger thought about that shipment of guns he was forced to smuggle. That's what he had originally hid from the pups.

"Wait what!? If you let me up, I'll explain everything!"

The pups let off and Mayor Humdinger sat back onto his bench.

"So… there's a gun supplier not too far from here. There's also a gun dealer not too far from here either. That gun dealer came up to me… and offered me $40,000 to smuggle a crate full of firearms from the supplier to his warehouse… and… I had no idea that was the one that would kill Ryder."

"We're going to find all the clues behind this, so tell the truth now!" Rubble said.

"Alright… there's… I should've told you pups earlier… After I delivered the order… he kinda asked about nearby obstacles… people that might get in his way… and I kinda mentioned the Paw Patrol. I had no idea he was going to do such a thing! I'm sorry!"

Chase started yelling at Mayor Humdinger for not telling them earlier. Skye started crying, causing three pups to cry. Three pups crying caused Mayor Humdinger to start crying. Mayor Humdinger crying turned into everyone but Chase crying.

"I'm sorry! I had no idea it would come to this! If I would've known, I wouldn't have said it! I didn't know he would kill Ryder, I didn't know you pups would suffer!"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Chase asked.

"He said that if I told anyone about his whereabouts, he'd come after me. I was scared."

The pups sat with Mayor Humdinger.

"I always saw you as a heartless monster," Skye said, "But after seeing your remorse, I realize you do have a heart."

"Just not a bwain," Zuma added.

"The least you can do for us is tell us where this supplier is," Rocky said.

"Well, when you go up to the building, proceed with caution. They'll be armed. If you head north on the highway, there'll be an unmarked exit. That unmarked road will take you right to the supplier."

"Thanks Mayor Humdinger. Pups, you all know where to go."

The pups wiped their tears and got in their vehicles again. They headed north on the local highway, then found the exit.

"Skye, try to find the supplier from the air."

Right as Skye started looking, she got a radio transmission, most likely from the supplier warehouse.

"Attention civilian helicopter, you are in a no fly zone! Divert your course, or we'll be forced to shoot you down!"

"Wait! No! I'm just flying through with my friends!"

The person over the radio wasn't expecting Skye's high pitched voice.

"You're just a kid. What are you doing flying a helicopter?"

"I'm a pup actually. I'm on a serious mission. A mission that involves your supplier warehouse. We need permission to approach!"

"Um… how do you… never mind. Permission granted, but try anything and we will open fire."

"Chase, we can approach. Just go up with caution."

The pups slowly approach the warehouse. A few guards armed with M4s came up to them.

"What's your intentions?" the first guard asked.

"We want to know some information about a dealer you supply. It there any chance we can speak to a boss or something?" Chase explained.

"Who's the dealer?"

"Mr. Sanchez. That's the only thing we know him by."

"Alright, proceed through, we'll escort you."

There was a Pontiac G8 with amber overhead lights that escorted the pups through. The place was the size of a large college campus, but a lot scarier. They eventually came up to a building, and each pup was commanded to park in a one by one formation. When Skye landed, they had to push the helicopter into the formation. The pups were escorted on foot to the boss of the supplier.

They expected a guy a lot like Mr. Sanchez, big bulky and grey haired. This guy looked a little bit like Fred Savage.

"So I heard you pups need some info on a dealer."

"Mr. Sanchez killed our human! We're trying to figure out how to take this guy down, because we're also in danger," Chase said.

"You pups look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Have you heard of the Paw Patrol in Adventure Bay? That's us?"

"Wait, really!? I heard about you! I'll help you out here. What do you need?"

"We need to figure out how to take him down. And… is there any chance we can get some guns?"

"He is a bit troublesome. I wouldn't just go in and kill him. He's a lot more powerful than you think. And when it comes to getting guns, I only sell guns to suppliers. If I give them away to civilians, they'll be traced to me a lot easier."

"How many dealers do you sell to?"

"Legal or illegal?"

"I'm not sure if any legal gun dealer will sell a bunch of guns to a couple of pups."

"There's only one other arms dealer I supply to in this part of Canada. It's about an hour south. I'm not willing to help you take down Mr. Sanchez myself, because it'll make a big impact on my sales and he'll come after me. I will tell you this. Once Mr. Sanchez is dead, you don't have to worry about his guys staying around. They don't like him either. Once he's out, you all are safe."

"Thanks for your help Mr…"

"Savage. Fred Savage."

Wait, that is Fred Savage!? What's he doing supplying guns to dealers in Canada!? Eh, it's besides the point. The pups were escorted to the freeway and headed back to Adventure Bay.

"It's three in the morning," Chase said, "We got a lot done, so we can't complain."

"I'm going to bed when we get back," Rubble said.

All the pups agreed. Once they got back, they headed straight to the lookout. They switched on all the circuit breakers so they could get power. They figured Joey was already asleep. They each slept about 8 hours and got up around 11. They knew they had to get going. They had information, and they had to execute the plan. They got back on the freeway and headed to the dealer Fred Savage had told them about.

"Same deal here pups, don't just pull up, proceed with caution."

When they pulled up, these guys seemed a bit friendlier than all the other guards. The guards approached with their weapons concealed rather than being out for intimidation.

"Are you pups lost?"

"No, we just have a big problem. We need some help from you guys. Is there any chance we can talk to your leader?" Chase asked.

"Uh, I'll go talk to him and see what I can do."

The guard went into a building to talk to the leader. There were other guards standing around that didn't seem at unease by their presence. The fact that these guards seemed unphased gave the pups two thoughts. Either something really bad was about to happen, or this dealer was very unorganized. The guard and a big dude that was probably 6'7" and weighed 300 pounds came out. This dude looked like J.J. Watt.

"I heard you pups needed my expertise in the arms dealing industry."

All the pups trembled in this dude's presence. He was massive!

"Uh… yeah. We need to take out another dealer. We were wondering what the prices for your weapons are."

"Well, the fact that you're a bunch of pups doesn't seem to promising. It's almost jailbait for me."

"We're highly trained actually! Have you ever heard of the Paw Patrol?"

"The what patrol?"

"We have no money and no way to be able to get some arms to defend ourselves and avenge our human!" Rocky said.

"Is there any way we can borrow some guns and ammo, then bring them back for a reduced price, or do something is return?" Chase asked.

"I don't think you have a clue how this business works. I'm in it to make money. I don't really care about the welfare of a couple of pups."

"Please! We've been suffering for the last week!" Skye pleaded.

"Our lives are in danger too!" Marshall added.

"This guy has to pay for what he did!" Rubble said.

"Didn't you say this guy is an arms dealer too?"

"Yeah! He has more firepower than we'll ever have!" Chase said.

"Come on into the warehouse. What's this guys' name?"

"Mr. Sanchez. He's about an hour northwest."

"Oh… that guy. I'll tell you what. He's my biggest rival. You aren't spies are you?"

"No!" all the pups said in unison.

"Alright, well I'll make a deal with you. I'll give you all the guns and ammo you need if you take him out. You'll be doing my dirty work in return for everything you need."

"So… you're going to be using us?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah."

"It's a deal. He'll be gone before long," Chase said.

"Mr. Watt, but you can just call me J.J." J.J. Watt said as he shook Chase's paw.

Wait… what!? That's J.J. Watt!? What's he doing as a gun dealer in Canada!? First Fred Savage, now him? Ugh… back to the point…

"Chase. Good to do business with you."

Standing on two legs, Chase wasn't much higher than J.J. Watt's knees. He led the pups to the warehouse full of guns and ammo.

"What are you pups going to need?"

"Uh… that's a lot of stuff. What don't you have?"

J.J. Watt helped the pups out. He found two mountable missile canons. He grabbed them and walked out to Skye's helicopter.

"Boom, you now have an attack chopper."

After a few hours of figuring out what'll work, the pups had everything they needed. They packed all the arms into the back of Rocky's truck. The truck's payload was getting exceeded so much that the rear leaf springs were resting on the bump stop.

"I don't think my truck likes this."

"Come on, let's get going back to Adventure Bay."

J.J. Watt waved as the pups left, "I really hope they take him down. That's a lot of money lost if they don't."

The pups got back to the lookout and set everything up. That's when they realized they went overkill. There were mounted miniguns on the forklift on the Rocky's truck, Skye's helicopter was now a gunship, Marshall's water canon had been converted to a machine gun, and each pup had two assault rifle mount brackets on their pup packs. Out of nowhere, they heard gunshots in Adventure Bay. They hurried into town, forgetting about all the weaponry on their vehicles.

"What happened!?" Chase asked.

Joey had gotten grazed in the shoulder and there were two dead guys on the ground.

"These guys tried to attack me! Luckily I had my… what… why?"

Joey saw the weaponry on the trucks.

"We're avenging Ryder. We had the right contacts, we have all the info. Tomorrow, we're attacking," Chase said.

"No! Don't do it! Not even I'm willing to do that!"

"Ryder didn't mean as much to you as he did to us. You didn't even know him."

"Pups, you have that wrong. There's a reason you went with me rather than someone in Adventure Bay. You pups got handed to me."

"Mayor Goodway pawned us off?"

"No… I inherited you pups. That's why I'm so scared to lose you."

"How did you inherit us?"

"I didn't tell you this earlier. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out. I'm Ryder's father."

All the pups went into shock.

"How have we not met you?"

"Ryder never said anything about you. You were in his will to be handed down to me. I didn't even know I'd be taking in six pups until the day before Ryder's funeral."

"We didn't see you at his funeral."

"I was there. I just didn't speak. I don't know why I didn't tell you earlier."

"You want to avenge your son, don't you?"

"Yeah, but attacking an arms dealer is a really dumb idea!"

"We're willing to die to avenge Ryder. Once this is over, we won't have a reason to live anyway."

"In his will, Ryder said to take care of you pups. Letting you do this is not taking care of you."

"Letting us suffer isn't taking care of us either. You can come with us if it makes you feel better, but we're doing this."

"I… there's… are you sure you want to do this!?"

"Nothing can stop us at this point."

"I'm afraid I'm not willing to get involved. I'm going to have to break the promise I gave Ryder and not watch over you."

Joey walked to his Roadrunner and drove off. Every pup but Chase started to feel for Joey. They could each understand how he felt. Skye started to feel selfish.

"I feel bad for Joey," Skye said.

"I do too, and if we come out alive, we'll be there for him," Chase said.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, Chase… I don't think any of us are coming out alive," Rocky said.

"We'wre fighting twained gun expewrts. We'wre not twained," Zuma said.

"Where'd the confidence go!?" Chase asked.

"I feel like this is a mistake," Rubble said.

"We're just going to have to accept the fact that Ryder is gone and cope. Doing this won't help anything," Marshall said.

Chase was starting to get angered and feel betrayed, "Ryder was more important to us than anything else! We're just going to give up on this!?"

All the pups somewhat turned their backs.

"After all we've done to get here, you're just going to give up!? What about Everest!? What about us!? They're going to kill us either way!"

"If they kill us, so be it. We'll be with Ryder," Rocky said.

Chase was in disbelief but he wasn't going to stretch. He had everything he needed in his truck, so he was going to go without the rest.

"So be it then. I'm going alone, I'm not going to abandon what I started and worked hard for."

Chase got in his truck and headed to the compound to take on this challenge… alone.

"Chase!" "Don't do this!" "There's another way out!"

The pups tried to discourage him, but it didn't work. They each got in their trucks to head to the lookout and dismount the weaponry from the trucks and their pup packs.

"Someone watch calls coming in and news to see when it's safe to get his body," Skye said.

All the pups but Rocky headed to the lookout. Rocky wasn't going to abandon a friend. That's not what being a Paw Patrol pup is about.

"I'm going with him. I'm not going to let him go out and die by himself."

Rocky did and U-turn and gunned it.

"Rocky! Not you too!"

"If he's going, I'm going too. I'd rather keep my dignity than my life."

The other pups couldn't believe it. Still, they all headed to the lookout, however, now Marshall wasn't willing to abandon this.

"Those are two of my closest friends going on a suicide mission. I'm not going to leave them behind either!"

Marshall pulled the e-brake and went to catch up to Chase and Rocky.

"Mawshall!" Zuma yelled.

The three remaining pups just looked at each other, "Let's just catch up to Joey."

"Chase, wait up," Rocky said.

"You can't stop me from doing this," Chase said.

"I know I can't, so I'm going in with you."

"You finally came to your senses!"

"So did I," Marshall said coming from nowhere.

"Still nothing from the other three?" Chase asked.

"I think they bailed."

"Think again," Skye said.

Zuma and Rubble also came in behind them. Chase was proud of the Paw Patrol again. Ryder would be proud. They found a vantage point not far from the compound, but far enough to where the helicopter wasn't noticeable.

"What's the game plan, Chase?" Marshall asked.

"I need to scope the place first," Chase said.

"You have your spy helmet. Let's check it out," Rocky said.

The pups approached the base in silence. There was a large hill right behind the compound that could be used as an advantage. There was a large almost impenetrable chain link fence surrounding the compound, so the only way in was through the front. However, an aerial attack was easy.

"What do you see, Chase?" Rubble asked.

"A bunch of LAPVs (Light Armored Patrol Vehicles), all of which aren't in use, however there's a few guards next to one. There's a few snipers, inattentive, yet on call. Turrets on either side, a guard picking his nose, a couple of guards at the front with assault rifles… honestly, this won't be that hard if we plan right. Besides that RPG, an aerial attack will be easy. Back to the vantage point! I have a plan!"

The pups headed back to where they parked their trucks, and Chase discussed his plan. Rubble and Zuma went to the hill with sniper rifles. Once they take out necessary guards, Skye would come in with her helicopter, take out a few LAPVs, then Rocky would come in with his truck with the guns on the forklift prongs while Marshall and Chase would be in the back ready to jump out. Once inside, everything will be impromptu.


	4. IT'S WAR! (ending 1)

Rocky and Skye got in position while Rubble and Zuma scoped everything out… literally. They took out the opposing snipers and the RPG, making it safe for Skye while not alerting anyone. Skye flew in, and quickly was heard. Mr. Sanchez asked a guard what it was.

"It looks like one of those Paw Patrol mutts are coming in and… oh…"

"What!?"

"Does the helicopter that girl pup flies usually have guns on it?"

"What are you talking about!?"

They suddenly heard an explosion from Skye firing a rocket and the compound. Mr. Sanchez immediately sounded the alarm and prepared for battle.

"Yeah! Take that!" Rubble yelled.

"I'm going to circle back around and fire a few more rockets, then the coast is clear!"

Skye shot out a few more guards and LAPVs just in case they decided to use those.

"That's your queue, Rocky!" Chase said.

Rocky gunned it and bashed through the front gates. Using a simple switch, he was able to fire the miniguns mounted on his truck and take out all the guards in his path.

"We're in, Skye, no more rockets," Rocky said.

"Got it, switching to guns."

Rocky realized he missed a few guards and was receiving fire.

"Hold on back there!" Rocky warned Chase and Marshall.

He pulled the e-brake and shot all around him as the truck spun. He slammed the brakes to stop the momentum, then gunned it again. He realized there were more guards coming out of the compound.

"Open the door, let us fire!" Chase said.

Rocky opened the door and Chase and Marshall were able to start shooting. Marshall couldn't aim. The recoil from the rifle was knocking him down. Rocky pulled the e-brake again to face the guards head on. Chase, however, fell out.

"Rocky! Turn back! Chase fell out back here!"

"Don't worry about it, I got this!" Chase said.

Chase ran into the compound and took cover under an LAPV. He was able to shoot and not be discovered. The recoil from the rifle was starting to hurt his back. Although the pup pack was taking all the shock, his back was getting awkwardly bent.

"Zuma, Rubble move in toward up to the compound!" Chase commanded.

Zuma and Rubble followed the orders and moved into the compound.

Zuma and Rubble switched from the AW sniper rifles to the M4s on their pup packs. They were noticed immediately when they snuck through the gate and received fire. Zuma, being small and slim, dodged every bullet. Rubble wasn't so lucky. He got hit in the shoulder and grazed on the chest. As soon as he got hit, he yelped, and Zuma knew that was bad. He didn't know what to do. He knew guards were coming and had to hide. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Rubble to die.

"Code wed! Wubble got hit! He's alive but about to get captuwred! I don't know what to do!"

"Help! It hurts! They're coming for me!" Rubble cried.

"I'm in the compound!" Chase said, "Zuma, if you can't fight them off on your own, stay back until I get there! Rubble, don't fight! We'll be there!"

"Give me the go so I can bring my truck back their and get him to safety!" Rocky said.

Rocky and Marshall had just entered the compound when the code red came in. That's when they realized the guards had gotten a hold of Rocky's truck.

"Nevermind! I can't bring my truck back there! They have it!"

"How are we going to get Rubble to safety?"

"Escort him through the compound to Marshall's EMT truck! It's the only…"

"Pups! Someone has a guided missile launcher!" Skye panicked.

The guard fired, but unbelievable luck, the missile flew right through the helicopter blades without getting hit.

"I'm retreating!"

"Go Skye! Get to safety!"

Chase eventually got to Zuma, and they were able to take out the guards surrounding Rubble. Eventually, they were able to get Rubble to his paws and escort him through the compound. Rocky was going to meet half way, and Marshall was at the entrance. Lucky for the pups, running out of ammo wasn't going to be a problem, as there's barrels of ammo all around them. Mr. Sanchez intercepted their radio signal.

"Very clever pups! You're too smart to have to keep dealing with!"

"We told you the retaliation would be harsh! Wasn't expecting this were you!?" Chase taunted.

"Not sure what kind of novice you mistake me for, but you have no chance of taking down my army! Two of you are already out!"

"Rubble will pull through, and Skye's coming back."

"I have reinforcements coming! There's only a fraction of my army here! I'm willing to make a deal, however."

"No more deals!" Chase said.

"Wait, what deal are you willing to make?" Rubble asked.

"If you surrender now, your deaths will be painless. We'll come in, give lethal injections, then it'll be done. If you turn down the generous offer, we'll fight until you're forced to surrender, then we'll capture you, and torture you with a slow painful death!"

"I'd rather butcher Ryder's body and eat it than accept that offer!" Skye said.

None of the pups expected her to say that, however, they all agreed.

"Fair enough. You might wanna take some amphetamines."

Mr. Sanchez tuned out of their frequency to talk with his own guys.

"Shoot to injure, don't kill them! Make it painful!"

Chase and Zuma were able to escort Rubble and meet up with Rocky. A sniper was on a cat walk aiming at Zuma's leg. Rubble limped to catch up, and walked right into the scope as the guard fired. Rubble and Zuma both fell to the ground.

"I'm hit! Code owange! Or puwple! Or whatevaw colowr!" Zuma yelled.

Chase and Rocky ran to assist when they saw Rubble.

"Zuma, you're not alone!"

"I know Wubble is huwrt too!"

"Look… he's… uh…"

Zuma saw Rubble got hit with the same round, but in the skull.

"We have to leave him until we finish this! We'll lower him next to Ryder when this is over, we have to keep moving!" Chase said.

With the adrenaline rushing, another loss didn't hit any of the pups, but it would later.

"True code blue, Rubble's gone," Chase announced to Skye and Marshall.

Now they had to get Zuma to safety. Now Skye is in trouble. She landed, but the reinforcements saw her. She took off as quickly as she could. The reinforcements didn't the don't kill memo, and fired and an RPG at the helicopter. The last thing Skye ever wanted to do was ditch the irreplaceable helicopter Ryder had built for her, but she wanted to avenge him just as much, so she bailed and flew to the ground with her jetpack. She watched the helicopter get hit by the rocket and the wreckage hit the compound. The sight made her tear up.

She couldn't lollygag, however, she had to get in the compound. She realized she jumped into the battleground without a gun. All the guns she had were on the helicopter.

"I have a huge problem! I had to jump out of the helicopter, and I don't have a gun!"

"You did what!? I'm coming to help!" Chase said, "Rocky, make sure Zuma gets to safety!"

Chase ran out of the compound while Rocky stayed to escort Zuma. They heard Marshall on the radio.

"I'm hit! I'm not surrounded, but it's hard to walk!"

"This is backfiring! Rocky, can you take care of Marshall too!?"

"I can do it, don't worry!"

Chase saw Skye and sprinted to her. He had to get her in the compound and get a gun for her. Once he got to her, the reinforcements came through the gate. They had gotten the memo to not kill. They all jump out of the Jeeps and Suburbans they rolled up in and surrounded Chase and Skye.

"We got you now! Your run is over!" a mercenary said.

"No! It can't end this way!" Chase panicked.

"We didn't even get a chance!" Skye said.

"Well whatever little plan you had developed here was pathetic. The three remaining pups in the compound are about to get taken out!"

The guys that pulled up got a call from Mr. Sanchez.

"Those pickups with the .50 cals in the back are yours, right?"

"Pickups with .50 cals? What are you talking about?"

"There's a muscle car leading a bunch of trucks here. Those aren't your guys!?"

"You're joking right!?"

Out of nowhere, they heard a roaring V8 along with various other V8s, diesels, and inline 6s.

"Go check what that is!" the assumed leader said.

The muscle car turned the corner and hit the mercenary at 70 MPH. They realized that muscle car was a 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner.

"Joey! He came for us!" Chase yelled.

There was a motley crew of pickup trucks that came in behind him. They recognized the one driving the first truck. It was J.J. Watt! Five trucks lined up next to each other, each with a .50 cal ready to shoot. Stupidly, the mercenaries started firing, so the .50 cals were brought into action. All the mercenaries dropped, and Chase and Skye were able to walk away.

"Joey! You came back!" Skye said.

"I wouldn't just abandon you like that!"

"J.J. Watt!" Chase said.

"Joey found me just in time apparently."

Rocky, Zuma, and Marshall were hiding behind a few crates waiting for and advantage to get out. There were guards patrolling, so they had to lay low until Chase and Skye come in. Marshall was able to use his EMT gear to patch up himself and Zuma.

"How are you two doing?" Rocky asked.

"It huwrts," Zuma said.

"These wounds will get infected if we don't get to a hospital soon," Marshall said.

They heard a guard coming up on them fast. They had to look for a way out and quick! They realized the only way out was the way the guard was coming from. There was no way to silently take this guard out.

"I don't know what to do!" Rocky said.

"I do," Zuma said.

Zuma didn't want Rocky or Marshall dying. He wasn't in fighting condition, so his time was here. He walked out of cover and exposed himself.

"I'm heaw! I'm heaw! I surwendaw! It huwrts! Please just make it stop!" Zuma surrendered.

"Zuma! What are you doing!?"

Zuma didn't look back. He walked towards the guard.

"Drop whatever weapons you have! You got yourself into some real unforgivable trouble!"

"I just don't want to lay and die alone! Put me out of my miserwy!"

"Orders from my boss says to make it painful. I'm going to bring you to him."

Rocky and Marshall couldn't believe Zuma threw away his life like that.

"We can't let him go!" Rocky said.

"What is there to do!?" Marshall asked.

Rocky barked, "Screwdriver!"

"Silent assassination!"

Rocky ran out silently and was heading to take out the guard. Just before it was too late, a bunch of other guards came into sight. He wasn't going to be able to take all of them out. He ran back to cover.

"No! Zuma!"

Marshall got up, "I'm going too!"

Rocky pulled Marshall back down, but accidentally by his wounded arm.

"You're not going! You're staying here!"

Marshall sat and mourned Zuma and Rubble. Rocky still had the adrenaline going.

"Code blue! Code blue! Zuma's captured! His status is unknown!"

"What!? We lost Zuma too!?" Chase yelled.

Chase, Skye, Joey, and all of J.J. Watt's guys heard Mr. Sanchez through a dead mercenary's radio.

"Very clever! Let's see if you can survive this!"

They heard a bunch of M35 "Deuce and a half" truck full of mercenaries coming. J.J. Watt knew what to do.

"The three of you, head into the compound and liberate it! My crew, five of you man the trucks, the rest of you pair up and grab one of those LAPVs!"

Chase, Skye, and Joey all ran into the compound, and J.J. Watt's crew fought off the new wave of mercenaries. The minute they entered, they got shot at by a sniper. None of them got hit, but it scared the hell out of them. Skye took off to find the sniper. The sniper shot out the turbines on her jet pack. She lost lift, but managed to land on the highest catwalk to prevent a fall to her death. What she didn't know is there was a guard right there.

"Hey little pup, I see your lost. Let me just help you out."

He picked up Skye, seeming nice, but then he shouted to another guard.

"Hey Allen! Catch!"

He was about to throw Skye to another catwalk when she started kicking at him. Unfortunately, he was already on the path to throwing her, and she kicked out of his grip and fell off the catwalk. Watching her fall to Chase and Joey seemed like slow motion. They knew she wasn't able to get saved. She eventually landed and joined Rubble and Ryder.

"Skye!"

Joey started shooting at the guards on the catwalk.

"Code blue… again! Skye… ironically fell to her death!"

Rocky and Marshall looked at each other in shock. Why they were shocked, neither of them knew.

"Alright, I'm going to join the fight," Rocky said, "Just stay behind me and find a safe place."

"I'm gonna fight too!"

"You're hurt! You can't!"

"I'll try!"

Rocky and Marshall headed to Chase and Joey.

"Zuma, come in! Are you there!?"

They heard Mr. Sanchez, "He's here and safe… for now! Now instead of deals, I'm making ultimatums!"

"I'm ok! He's telling the twuth!" Zuma shouted.

"Not for long! If you don't surrender, we will start torturing him! If you surrender, it'll be quick for him!"

Joey had a plan. To his left, he saw a staircase that would eventually lead to Mr. Sanchez's office, and to his right, he saw an LAPV.

"Alright! We'll surrender! Please don't torture him!"

"I didn't actually expect you to surrender, but I'm a man of my words so… I guess because you're surrendering, I'll let him die with you here."

"Joey! What are you doing!?" Rocky asked.

"There's an LAPV right there. It has a .50 cal in the back of it. You get in that thing, and light up Mr. Sanchez's guards, and while they're all out here, Mr. Sanchez will be defenseless. I'm going to go up those stairs and take him out!"

"No… I want to be the one to take him out!" Chase said.

"He's still going to be armed! It's a suicide mission!"

"I don't care! All I've ever had is gone! This is all I ask!"

Joey wanted to go and take him out, but he figured he might as well give the honor to Chase.

"Alright. Go, hurry!"

Chase headed up and Rocky, Marshall, and Joey got into the LAPV ready to shoot. J.J. Watt's crew was winning against the mercenaries, although there were wounded guys, there were no casualties on his crew. All but two of Mr. Sanchez' men in the compound went to retrieve the three pups and Joey. There was a bit of a problem, however. The guards were carrying a few RPGs, as if they knew the plan.

Chase made it to the office and saw the guards. He attached a suppressor to the Berretta he had in his pup pack and took them both out. He barked to have it put away, but it fell out of the pup pack instead. He didn't notice, and he barked for his M4 as he was about to enter Mr. Sanchez' office. Little did he know he was out of ammo.

"Well, you runt of a pup, don't forget your life will end today, but you won't be tortured like your friends," Mr. Sanchez said.

"Please don't huwt them! I'll take the torwtuwe fow them!" Zuma pleaded.

"It's their fault."

Chase braced himself to head in there, ready to avenge Ryder. Meanwhile, Mr. Sanchez' guards got to where the LAPV was.

"You ready, Joey?" Rocky asked.

"More ready than ever! Engage the gun!"

Rocky started the truck and engaged all the weapons. Marshall sat in the passenger seat trying to keep his wound clean. Joey lit up the guards, then the problem came into play. The guards pulled out the RPG and aimed at the LAPV.

"Joey! Get back in here! They have a…"

The guard fired the RPG at the LAPV, and Joey got back in just in time to not get caught in the explosion. Joey jumped back onto the gun. The guards reloaded the RPG.

"They have another! Joey!"

Joey jumped back in again, this time worried. The LAPV got hit again.

"This truck can't take another hit! If it does we're dead!" Joey panicked.

"What do we do!?" Marshall asked.

"The only thing we can do is pray that Chase takes him out!"

The guard reloaded the RPG and got in position to fire.

"We'll soon be with Ryder. May God forgive us for today."

Out of nowhere, there was blood splatter from the guard's head. J.J. Watt's crew saved them! The guard dropped to the ground. However, when the guard dropped, the rocket deployed from the RPG. It was aimed right at the LAPV. It seemed like slow motion to Rocky, Marshall, and Joey. Eventually, the rocket hit the LAPV, each one of them expected to die and felt the heat from the explosion. However, the heat was all they felt.

"Wait a minute, we're alive!" Rocky yelled.

"Yeah, I guess we could've taken one more hit. Problem now is all the windows are busted."

All the guards dropped like flies when J.J. Watt's crew came through. Chase entered Mr. Sanchez' office.

"Oh I see you found your way in here! Very clever! Too bad all your friends are dead!"

"You killed three too many!"

Mr. Sanchez looked back at Zuma, "Well, your time's here!"

He pulled out a .44 magnum and shot Zuma in the heart, "All of them are dead now!"

"Z… you… no! Not another! He did nothing!"

"Well, all your friends are dead, and you have an M4 with no ammo. What are you going to do!?"

"I still have Rocky, Marshall, and Joey!"

"Did you not hear all those explosions? That was the sound of an RPG taking out an LAPV! They're dead!"

Chase raged, he tried to shoot the M4 full auto, when he heard the click signaling he was out of ammo. He barked for the Berretta, but an empty claw deployed.

"Wow, that really backfired on you, didn't it?"

Chase full raged and went full attack mode. Mr. Sanchez had a set of brass

knuckles and punched Chase out of the sky.

"Ha! Torture time! How does it feel, all alone, knowing your friends are dead?"

Chase's rage turned to remorse and resentment. He realized Mr. Sanchez turned and left the .44 magnum in his reach. He gripped it, but right as he did, Mr. Sanchez turned around with a sword that was probably three feet long. Mr. Sanchez stabbed the sword all the way through Chase's body then pinned him to a wall. Somehow, Chase was able to keep a grip of the magnum with his paw. The pain was absolutely unbearable, and Chase couldn't believe any man could be so heartless.

They heard multiple pairs of boots coming up a set of stairs.

"My men are here! Do you have any last words while you can still speak!?"

"No… but… your .44... does."

Chase, with all the strength he had, put the long barrel up to Mr. Sanchez' head and pulled the trigger. The shear caliber of the round took a good portion of his cranium with it. The magnum had so much recoil, and Chase had so little strength, that it shot out of his paw as if it were the round. The people he thought were Sanchez' men came in. He was surprised to see Rocky, Marshall, and Joey. It would be a great surprise if he wasn't about to die.

"Chase!"

Rocky and Marshall started whining and panicking. Joey rushed and worked the sword out of the wall and out of Chase's body. He gently set him down.

"I'm… not gonna make… it!"

Joey tried to find a way to challenge that, but there was too much damage done.

"You're a good pup Chase! Don't forget it! The greatest of all!"

"Ugh… It'll be hours… of pain!"

Rocky and Marshall were right at Chase's side. J.J. Watt put his hand on Joey's shoulder, "We have to put him out of his misery."

Joey didn't want to do it. He realized he failed Ryder and broke down, "I can't do it!"

J.J. Watt didn't want to do it either, but it was his job. He pulled out his Desert Eagle.

"Sir, that's a little over kill," one of his guys told him.

Someone handed him a .22. J.J. Watt kneeled down next to Chase and patted his head.

"Thank you for the help and helping me out. I'm sorry I wasn't here to assist earlier. You're a good pup, and you'll see your human soon enough."

J.J. Watt fired the .22 and Chase's suffering ended. The room fell silent. No one knew what to do. The only thing there was to do was clear the place. Rocky, Marshall, and Joey rounded up Zuma, Chase, Rubble, and Skye's bodies to bring them to Adventure Bay. J.J. Watt's crew took control and cleaned out the compound to keep to themselves. They took the LAPV that kept them alive, put a vehicle trailer on it, then loaded all the remaining trucks. They found the wreckage of Skye's helicopter and loaded it on.

"What are you pups going to do now?" Joey asked.

Rocky and Marshall looked at the other pup's bodies.

"There's nothing left to do," Marshall said.

"The Paw Patrol can't be recovered. We don't really have anything to live for."

"There's always room at my place."

Rocky and Marshall both nudged Joey. They were going to stay with him forever. At least until they die, or some deranged arms dealer kills him. They said their thanks and goodbyes to J.J. Watt and his crew and headed back to Adventure Bay. Joey got a call and answered it. He put it on speaker.

"It's for you pups."

"I heard Sanchez got taken down."

Rocky and Marshall recognized the voice, "Hey Mr. Savage!"

"No need for formalities, just call me Fred."

"Wait, Fred Savage!? Is this the Fred Savage!?" Joey flipped.

"That's me. Well, I guess my revenue will suffer a bit, but I'm guessing you pups are suffering more, how are you doing?"

"We won't be the same, but we'll make it."

"Sorry to hear that, nevertheless, I'm always here if you have anyone bothering you."

"Thanks Fred."

Fred Savage hung up.

"You never told me you met Fred Savage!"

"It didn't seem important."

The three got to Adventure Bay, brought the fallen pups to a coroner, then met with Mayor Goodway to share the tragic news. After about a week of mourning, the fallen pups were lowered next to Ryder, then the lookout was converted into a museum. The building and trucks went on display, and the remains of Skye's helicopter was setup as a battle memorial. J.J. Watt also vowed to succeed the Paw Patrol, however, he, and the people of Adventure Bay knew it wasn't going to be the same.

Rocky and Marshall went home with Joey. They headed home in the repaired LAPV towing the Suburban and Roadrunner. Rocky and Marshall shared a room at Joey's. For the remaining years of their lives, they lived together, as brothers, no matter how many times Rocky was a victim of Marshall's clumsiness. Joey was happy to have upheld his promise to his son with at least two pups.


	5. IT'S WAR! (ending 2)

Rocky and Skye got in position while Rubble and Zuma scoped everything out… literally. They took out the opposing snipers and the RPG, making it safe for Skye while not alerting anyone. Skye flew in, and quickly was heard. Mr. Sanchez asked a guard what it was.

"It looks like one of those Paw Patrol mutts are coming in and… oh…"

"What!?"

"Does the helicopter that girl pup flies usually have guns on it?"

"What are you talking about!?"

They suddenly heard an explosion from Skye firing a rocket and the compound. Mr. Sanchez immediately sounded the alarm and prepared for battle.

"Yeah! Take that!" Rubble yelled.

"I'm going to circle back around and fire a few more rockets, then the coast is clear!"

Skye shot out a few more guards and LAPVs just in case they decided to use those.

"That's your queue, Rocky!" Chase said.

Rocky gunned it and bashed through the front gates. Using a simple switch, he was able to fire the miniguns mounted on his truck and take out all the guards in his path.

"We're in, Skye, no more rockets," Rocky said.

"Got it, switching to guns."

Rocky realized he missed a few guards and was receiving fire.

"Hold on back there!" Rocky warned Chase and Marshall.

He pulled the e-brake and shot all around him as the truck spun. He slammed the brakes to stop the momentum, then gunned it again. He realized there were more guards coming out of the compound.

"Open the door, let us fire!" Chase said.

Rocky opened the door and Chase and Marshall were able to start shooting. Marshall couldn't aim. The recoil from the rifle was knocking him down. Rocky pulled the e-brake again to face the guards head on. Chase, however, fell out.

"Rocky! Turn back! Chase fell out back here!"

"Don't worry about it, I got this!" Chase said.

Chase ran into the compound and took cover under an LAPV. He was able to shoot and not be discovered. The recoil from the rifle was starting to hurt his back. Although the pup pack was taking all the shock, his back was getting awkwardly bent.

"Zuma, Rubble move in toward up to the compound!" Chase commanded.

Zuma and Rubble followed the orders and moved into the compound.

Zuma and Rubble switched from the AW sniper rifles to the M4s on their pup packs. They snuck into the compound unnoticed. They ducked behind a couple of crates. No one in the compound was firing, but they were all on alert, and some heading in front of the compound to try to take out the other pups.

"What do we do now? We don't want them knowing we're here," Rubble said.

"I thought you had a plan," Zuma said.

Rubble radioed Chase, "What exactly do we do when we get in? We don't have the firepower these guys do."

"I'm about to head in there. Be as stealthy as possible."

Rubble didn't like that idea. He wasn't exactly the stealthy type. Thankfully, Zuma had confidence.

"I got this, Wubble! Don't Worwwy! Just follow me!"

Zuma snuck around all the crates and made sure Rubble followed. They were never detected. Chase maneuvered around and under the LAPVs while firing at all the guards. None of the guards had time to figure out where he was, and the few that could couldn't get an aim on him. That turned all the guards by Zuma and Rubble towards the front of the compound. The two were able to fire on all the guards. Mr. Sanchez' crew was now fighting a two front war. There was some bad news for Skye however.

"Pups! Someone has a guided missile launcher!"

"Get out of there Skye! Go to safety!" Chase yelled.

Skye saw the guard fire the missile. She was able to dodge it, but it came back around. She had to think fast! She saw an opening in the compound that looked big enough for her helicopter. Coincidentally, it's the same place the guard firing the missiles is standing. She went full speed ahead with the missile coming up on her fast. She panicked, but she was fast enough, and her plan was coming together.

She hauled right into the opening with the missile trailing her. The missile hit a beam, and blew up the guard along with a handful of other missiles, causing a bigger explosion than she expected. She almost got caught into the explosion, but she was able to go through the compound to the other side. However, the explosion pushed her helicopter out with more force than she wanted, and caused her to go into a spin. After a few seconds of thinking she was going to crash, she gained control.

"Skye! Please tell me you're ok!"

"I've never been better! I'm good up here!"

"That worried me!"

Rocky and Marshall were on paw and taking out guards. They headed into the compound. Mr. Sanchez was spectating the fight from his office. He knew his guards were getting lit up. Not even a single casualty on the pups. He was about to call in mercenaries, but he instead intercepted the pups' radio signal in hope to get them to cooperate.

"Very clever! I see you're making your way through!"

"I told you we were gonna retaliate hard! We're all alive and we've almost cleared this place!" Chase said.

"Not sure what kind of novice you take me for. I can send more guys in with the click of a button! This isn't even a fraction of my army!"

"Not sure what kind of cowards you take us for! We're not scared! At this rate, we'll finish you in no time!"

"Well, you pups are too clever too have to keep dealing with. My army will go try hard to take you down! I am willing to make a deal, however!"

"No more deals! We will end this today!" Skye jumped in.

"Wait, what deal are you willing to make?" Marshall asked.

"Marshall! We're not gonna make deals!" Chase said.

"I have mercenaries coming in right now! They're going to overwhelm you! I guarantee it! They will give you hell, then force you to surrender! Those of you who survive will be tortured. If you don't want that happening, you either run for your lives right now, and don't stop until you know we won't follow you, or surrender and have painless deaths!"

"That'll never happen!" Rocky said.

"We'll fight to the death!" Chase said.

"Suit yourselves."

Mr. Sanchez called in his reinforcements. That's where Chase was wrong.

"He's bluffing. He doesn't have backup! This is all he has!" Chase said.

"There's nothing for me to do up here, I'm gonna land and go in," Skye said.

Skye landed right as the reinforcements came in. She didn't realize it was too late. There were multiple mercenaries with RPGs. She thought she was about to die. Luckily, the mercenaries showed mercy. One mercenary talked through an intercom on a truck.

"Keep the helicopter grounded or you will be shot down!"

She cooperated, not wanting to do die. She called the rest of the pups.

"They have me! They have RPGs and machine guns aimed at me!"

"Uh oh. He wasn't bluffing!" Chase said.

"We'll be out to help!" Zuma said.

"No! There's more than you think!"

The pups were overconfident and ran right out to help Skye. As soon as they did, they immediately regretted it. There were way to many for six pups to kill. They heard Mr. Sanchez.

"I told you my reinforcements would overwhelm you! We didn't even have to fire a shot! Your own idiocracy caused your imminent doom! How does it feel now? Your fate is just the same as your pathetic boy's!"

There was mixed emotion throughout the pups. Chase had doubt in his mind that it was going to end this way, Rocky was thinking of a way to get out, Zuma started feeling the regret knowing he lost, Rubble was so scared he was about to die, Marshall felt remorse, and Skye knew she was about to join Ryder, so she wasn't too panicked.

The mercenaries eventually backed the pups into a wall. The pups realized they were trapped and it was about to end. Mr. Sanchez was on his way out.

"What do you say, Mr. Sanchez, drop them one by one?"

"Nah, we're gonna torture them! They're not worthy of a quick death! I gave them the choice!"

"This is it! This is the end!" Zuma panicked.

"We're all about to die a slow painful death!" Rubble cried.

"This can't be! This can't be happening! It can't end this way!" Marshall whined.

Rocky, Chase, and Skye stayed silent. Chase realized Rocky was on the same track as him and whispered into his ear.

"There's no way out. Our deaths are imminent, but we can save the others. We both have all the firepower in our pup packs. We'll tell them to get down, then we shoot until we are absolutely dead."

Rocky liked the idea but had doubts, "What if we fail? They'll take the heat out on them!"

"All we have to do is clear a big enough hole in this army, and they can…"

"Hey! No talking amongst each other! This is the end! You had your chances!"

Rocky and Chase looked at each other with uncertainty, but they both were willing to do it. They both built up the nerve and became ready.

"The four of you get down!" Chase yelled.

Rocky and Chase both pulled out what they needed to use to take these guys out and immediately fired. They ran into the crowd of mercenaries, causing them to shoot each other. They couldn't believe the plan worked! The four others joined. Out of nowhere came five trucks and a muscle car and joined into the lighting up of the mercenaries. Chase and Rocky hadn't gotten hit yet, leaving both wondering if this really just happened. With the help of the other four pups, and five .50 cal turrets, Chase and Rocky completed their mission with success. They looked up and realized who came in at just the right time.

"Joey!" all the pups yelled.

"Wow! I guess I came just in time!"

J.J. Watt came in as well.

"J.J. Watt! You saved us!"

Mr. Sanchez was watching this from the inside of the compound.

"What just happened!? Well that backfired."

J.J. Watt was happy to help.

"It's a good think Joey found me when he did."

"Rocky and Chase are the real heroes!" Rubble pointed out.

The four of the pups praised Rocky and Chase.

"I thought that was gonna be the last thing we did!" Chase said.

"Uh… Rocky… um," Marshall said.

Everyone noticed Rocky had gotten shot in the shoulder, but with the adrenaline, rushing he didn't feel it. Rocky noticed he was suddenly the center of attention.

"What?"

"You uh… got hit."

"What?"

Rocky looked to his right at his shoulder.

"Ah! Oh! Argh!"

Rocky suddenly felt the pain now that he knew what happened.

"Why would you tell me!? I didn't feel it until you said something!"

"I'm sorry! I thought you should know!"

"This isn't over! There's still guys in the warehouse, and there's still Mr. Sanchez!" Chase said.

"And there's still reinforcements," Mr. Sanchez said out of nowhere.

They heard a bunch of M35 Deuce and a half trucks coming in. J.J. Watt took charge.

"Joey and all you pups! Go into the compound and finish the job! Make sure you patch him up! My crew, man the trucks and LAPVs!"

The pups rushed into the compound, and Joey carried Rocky. Rocky wanted to walk on his own, but Joey wouldn't let him. Meanwhile, all of Mr. Sanchez' crew was debating on whether they even wanted to keep fighting for him. There were some that were staying loyal, but the rest either hated his guts from the start, or didn't want to lose the battle. Marshall patched Rocky, and the rest of the pups went through to liberate the compound.

Skye was flying around when a sniper shot out her engines. She realized she was losing speed and lift. She started falling and was scared she was going to fall to her death. Then, someone caught her. She opened her eyes and realized it was one of Mr. Sanchez' men and started panicking.

"No no, pup! Don't worry! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

The guy started petting her to comfort her. She realized she wasn't about to die.

"You're not gonna hurt me?"

"You're just a pup. Sanchez is heartless, I hated his guts from the start. Let's get you back to safety."

"Skye!? Are you ok!?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, I'm just fine! Someone caught me!"

They both saw Joey hiding behind a crate. They were up on a catwalk.

"Hey! Uh, whatever your name is!"

Joey looked back and immediately aimed his gun at the guy.

"Joey! Wait! He's friendly!" Skye said.

"I have your pup! I just wanted to return her. She's the sweetest thing ever!"

"Well, I definitely do appreciate that."

"Uh, I don't know how to get down there."

Joey got under them, "I'll catch you Skye! Just drop her!"

Skye and the guy didn't like that idea.

"Trust me!"

The guy dropped Skye and Joey caught her.

"Thanks again!"

"No problem! I'm gonna find my way down!"

A few minutes later, the pups and a few guards were in combat. The guy came up to the guards and told them that they could switch sides with no punishment. Eventually, every guard left turned on Mr. Sanchez. The only people on Mr. Sanchez' side were the mercenaries getting lit up. Mr. Sanchez realized that and tried to rush to the rear exit.

"This went all wrong! Those pups are clever! Good thing I have C4 on every corner of the building! Click of this switch, and boom goes the compound! Those pups and the traitors will…"

Chase eventually came upon Mr. Sanchez. He was out lone wolf while the others were getting peace treaties.

"Not so fast! We didn't forget about you!"

Mr. Sanchez was unintimidated, "You and what army!?"

"No one! Just you and me!" Chase barked for the M4, "And karma!"

"So what, you're gonna kill me now!? I'll make sure this building goes up in smoke!"

Chase tried to fire the M4, but realized he was out of ammo.

"Uh oh."

"Ha! Things are starting to go my way again!"

Mr. Sanchez pulled out a three foot long sword.

"Mistake to mess with me!"

Mr. Sanchez ran at Chase at full speed. Chase knew that sword was about to go through his body and pin him to the wall. He braced for it, but just before it happened, he heard a loud bang. A really loud bang. When he looked over he was completely shocked. It was Mayor Humdinger with a .44 in hand.

"Mayor Humdinger!?"

"If anyone's going to ruin your life, it's gonna be me! I got your back, pup!"

The pups and Joey ran over to the rear entrance scared about the bang. They saw Mayor Humdinger with the .44, Chase unharmed, and Mr. Sanchez laying motionless on the ground.

"Mayor Humdinger just saved my life!" Chase said.

"Don't mention it. It's the least I can do."

Everyone, the pups, Joey, J.J. Watt, his crew, and the guys who switched sides all celebrated.

"We did it! He's dead!"

Chase was happy Mr. Sanchez was dead, but wished he could've been the one to end it.

"You and Mayor Humdinger did it!" Skye said, "You accomplished the goal!"

"Good job, dude!" Zuma said.

Rocky tackled Chase as a celebration. The two got closer in the last week than they ever had in the last few years. Rocky yelped when he hit the ground, forgetting he had gotten shot.

"Don't give me any of the glory," Mayor Humdinger said, "This just makes up for what I did."

"What'd you do?" Joey asked.

This was the first time Joey and Mayor Humdinger talked to each other. Mayor Humdinger had no idea who Joey was.

"I'm technically who's responsible for Ryder's death. Sanchez interrogated me about nearby obstacles after I did a favor. I mentioned the Paw Patrol, but I had no idea he was going to do what he did."

Joey now, rather than praising him for saving Chase and finishing the job, resented Mayor Humdinger.

"It was your fault!?" Joey felt the mission wasn't over, "Tell me why I shouldn't clip you right now!"

Mayor Humdinger didn't expect that reaction, "Woah! Who are you!?"

"I'm Ryder's father! My whole mission was to avenge my son and protect these pups!"

Joey pulled the hammer back on the same .44 Mayor Humdinger used to kill Mr. Sanchez.

"Joey! Don't!" "Don't do this!" "You don't have to!" "He did nothing wrong!" the pups cried.

J.J. Watt and his crew just watched in confusion. Out of the corner of his eye, Joey could see Mr. Sanchez move his arm. He knew he was about to blow the building to pieces. There was a guard with a 12 gauge, so Joey quickly reacted, stole it, then delivered a slug to Mr. Sanchez' skull. The pups all covered their eyes. He stood and realized he was able to end it himself.

"Alright, you're spared!" Joey said to Mayor Humdinger.

The guy that helped Skye out went up to J.J. Watt to join his side.

"At your service, Mr. Watt!"

"Wait, you're not my crew?"

"I was a slave to Sanchez, but now that he's finally dead, I'm free, but I also need something else to do.

"Well, welcome aboard."

"I'm sure you already thought about it, but feel free to take the compound and all the weapons in it."

"Yeah, I declared this place mine the minute we breeched this place."

Joey and the pups didn't know what to do now that Mr. Sanchez had been taken out.

"Hey, thanks for finding me. I'm more than happy to help, and I was able to take out my main rival," J.J. Watt said.

"Thanks for helping out. Without you, me and the pups could've been lined in chalk," Joey said.

"What are you gonna do now?"

The pups jumped in.

"The six of us are still alive!" "You can succeed your son!" "Adventure Bay could use the Paw Patrol!"

Joey gave some thought to the pups' suggestions.

"You know what? I like that idea! Pack your bags pups! We're going back to Adventure Bay!"

The pups all celebrated and hugged each other and Joey.

"Well, if you have any major problems, I'm always here," J.J. Watt said.

"Just yelp for help!" Joey said.

The pups looked at Joey in disapproval.

"No? Don't carry on the tradition? Mind if we take one of those LAPVs home?"

"Yeah go ahead."

Joey and the pups loaded all the vehicles onto a trailer and towed it with the LAPV back to Adventure Bay. Joey grabbed his Suburban, and brought all the pups' stuff back to the lookout. He was happy to know he kept his promise to his son, and now succeeded him. The Paw Patrol is now back in working order.


	6. Option C: Tango (pt1 of 2)

AN: With the amount of people that read and enjoyed this story, I decided to make a third option ending. Shout out to Del Pup for the idea of adding a military OC. Everest will also be included in the battle. Tango is a character I created a few years ago, basically supposed to be me in the form of a German Shepherd, hence my name. The major difference between me and Tango is I didn't actually receive military training when I was told I couldn't join because of my asthma. They said, "Sorry, history of asthma is a backlist" and sent me on my way... and well... I also don't lead a militia, instead I formed a band.

Tango's background:

Tango is a German Shepherd militia pup that was denied into the military because of his asthma. He has a large gun collection, or weapon arsenal, as the government tries to call it, and a larger amount of useful gadgets, or unmoral warfare gear, as the government tries to call it. After his military denial, he was still determined to fight crime and terrorism! He was determined to keep his guns, prepared for a government takeover.

He was born in the South, and raised in California. Being an American, he knew a lot of his weapons were illegal in Canada. He especially knew that because a lot of his guns were illegal for civilian use in America. They were stashed in an underground bunker in his backyard. Tango lives in Aurora, Colorado with his lover Oliver, a Border Collie pup. He is an automotive master mechanic on an every day basis.

The same general concept where the pups go to Joey's then investigates Ryder's death. This starts when the pups interrogate Mayor Humdinger, then head to Mr. Savage's supply warehouse in the preparation chapter.

The pups wiped their tears and got in their vehicles again. They headed north on the local highway, then found the exit.

"Skye, try to find the supplier from the air."

Right as Skye started looking, she got a radio transmission, most likely from the supplier warehouse.

"Attention civilian helicopter, you are in a no fly zone! Divert your course, or we'll be forced to shoot you down!"

"Wait! No! I'm just flying through with my friends!"

The person over the radio wasn't expecting Skye's high pitched voice.

"You're just a kid. What are you doing flying a helicopter?"

"I'm a pup actually. I'm on a serious mission. A mission that involves your supplier warehouse. We need permission to approach!"

"Um… how do you… never mind. Permission granted, but try anything and we will open fire."

"Chase, we can approach. Just go up with caution."

The pups slowly approach the warehouse. A few guards armed with M4s came up to them.

"What's your intentions?" the first guard asked.

"We want to know some information about a dealer you supply. It there any chance we can speak to a boss or something?" Chase explained.

"Who's the dealer?"

"Mr. Sanchez. That's the only thing we know him by."

"Alright, proceed through, we'll escort you."

There was a Pontiac G8 with amber overhead lights that escorted the pups through. The place was the size of a large college campus, but a lot scarier. They eventually came up to a building, and each pup was commanded to park in a one by one formation. When Skye landed, they had to push the helicopter into the formation. The pups were escorted on foot to the boss of the supplier.

They expected a guy a lot like Mr. Sanchez, a big, bulky and grey haired Russian dude. This guy looked a little bit like Fred Savage.

"So I heard you pups need some info on a dealer."

"Mr. Sanchez killed our human! We're trying to figure out how to take this guy down, because we're also in danger," Chase said.

"You pups look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Have you heard of the Paw Patrol in Adventure Bay? That's us?"

"Wait, really!? I heard about you! I'll help you out here. What do you need?"

"We need to figure out how to take him down. And… is there any chance we can get some guns?"

"He is a bit troublesome. I wouldn't just go in and kill him. He's a lot more powerful than you think. And when it comes to getting guns, I only sell guns to suppliers. If I give them away to civilians, they'll be traced to me a lot easier."

"How many dealers do you sell to?"

"Legal or illegal?"

"I'm not sure if any legal gun dealer will sell a bunch of guns to a couple of pups."

"There's no other arms dealers that I supply to in this part of Canada. I'm afraid I'm not willing to help you take down Mr. Sanchez myself, not because it'll make an impact on my sales, but the fact that he'll come after me. However, I will give you this. Satellite imagery to his compound. Once he's taken out, I don't expect his guys will keep fighting."

"Thanks for your help Mr…"

"Savage. Fred Savage."

Wait, that is Fred Savage!? What's he doing supplying guns to dealers in Canada!? Eh, it's besides the point. The pups were escorted to the freeway and headed back to Adventure Bay.

"It's three in the morning," Chase said, "We got a lot done, so we can't complain."

"I'm going to bed when we get back," Rubble said.

All the pups agreed. Once they got back, they headed straight to the lookout. They switched on all the circuit breakers so they could get power. They figured Joey was already asleep. They each slept about 8 hours and got up around 11. The problem was, they had no one to help them fight Mr. Sanchez. Or so they thought. Tango, a well trained militia pup, also had confrontations with Mr. Sanchez.

When Tango and his partner Oliver tried to get a weapons shipment from Mr. Sanchez, they were sold down the river. A border patrol team had ambushed them, but with luck and training, they were able to escape with their identities concealed. They never got the weapons shipment, but joke's on Mr. Sanchez. He never saw those weapons again, and Tango never went through with the payment. Tango, however, was still determined to give him a piece of his mind. They were in Adventure Bay taking a "vacation."

"How are you thinking going about this?" Oliver asked.

"Gotta find the place first. We collected the shipment at the border, we never found out where his warehouse is at."

"So we came here to Adventure Bay after we read about the Paw Patrol. How do you know a 10 year old human pup and his six normal pups can help find and arms dealer?"

"I don't but I read that they can do anything. They're in that midget Space Needle, so we might as well go and ask them now."

Oliver laughed at Tango calling the lookout a midget Space Needle. They got into their 1990 Suburban and headed to the lookout. The 1990 Suburban was not only Tango's puppyhood vehicle, having sentimental value, but also an inconspicuous vehicle, perfect for smuggling LMGs and Assault Rifles across the border. They pulled up to the lookout to see very unenergetic pups, and no human.

"This isn't like what I read," Tango said.

They got out and approached the pups.

"Excuse me, are you pups from the Paw Patrol?" Tango asked.

"Yeah, but we can't really help anyone out anymore," Chase said.

"Is Ryder here? Maybe I can talk to him about a problem I'm having?"

The pups started to get depressed again.

"Uh, Ryder's dead," Rocky said.

Tango felt bad for bothering them now. He had no idea.

"Oh… I'm… So sorry to hear that… Um… Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to or come to, I'm Tango, I live in Aurora, Colorado. I'll be in Adventure Bay for a few more days."

"I'm Oliver, if you can't find him."

"The only thing that'll help us is to help take out an arms dealer that killed him!" Rubble said.

Tango and Oliver looked at each other. Could it be!?

"Mr. Sanchez!?" Tango asked.

"Yeah… How did you know?" Chase asked.

"We had confrontation with him! He set us up! We're after him too!"

"Really? Do you have much firepower?"

"Bullet proof helmets, bullet proof gas masks bullet proof vests, bullet proof everything! And a lot of guns!"

"I don't think that's enough," Zuma said.

"Nonsense! We just gotta find him!"

"We know where he is," Marshall said.

Tango and Oliver looked at each other speechless. Their deed wasn't so selfish after all!

"Get in my Suburban! We'll avenge your human as a team!" Tango offered.

The pups were skeptical about getting into this stranger's car, but he seemed promising. They told Tango how to get to the compound from Adventure Bay. Eventually, they pulled up across the street.

"Damn! That is a heavily armed compound!" Tango was surprised.

"We went in there unarmed. We had no idea about the firepower at the time," Rocky said.

"I have satellite imagery right here!" Oliver said.

Oliver had his tablet, the same one he used to navigate Tango in rally races. He was observing the compound.

"Is that live?" Tango asked.

"Even if it wasn't, it wouldn't matter."

The pups could tell Tango and Oliver were close, but in an odd way. Not just with the speculation that they had that the two were gay, but the fact that they were just so sarcastic with each other.

"Oh… Well… Uh… That's a little…"

"What!?"

"Pups, you were right, we need more firepower," Oliver admitted.

"So we have to drive all the way back to Colorado? If we have to come back, we're flying the Huey back! That entrance can only be penetrated with a vehicle. I'm not getting this involved."

"Colorado is a 20 hour drive and an 8 hour helicopter flight! Are you going to carry a car with the Huey then?"

"Don't worry! We have the Air Patroller!" Chase intervened.

"The what?"

"Our plane! Ryder had got it for cases like this! It has a large cargo capacity, and it can carry a vehicle!"

"Let's go get it then!"

Tango saved this place on his GPS, then drove back to Adventure Bay. They returned back to the lookout, and got to the Air Patroller.

"Woah! That's your plane? Vertical capabilities?" Tango was impressed.

"It's ours!"

Robodog was out of service. No one had been there for maintenance. Luckily Tango knew how to fly. He left his Suburban at the lookout. They'd need something to tow back the vehicle Tango planned on bringing.

"It'll be a four hour flight. We never really formally introduced ourselves," Tango said.

All the pups introduced themselves and told Tango and Oliver what they specialized in when the Paw Patrol was still around.

"Well it's good to meet all of you. As I said, I'm Tango. I have military training, and I run my own militia, kind of. I have a large gun collection. Oliver here is just a wuss along for the ride."

"I'd kick you if you weren't flying," Oliver said.

Tango started petting Oliver, "You love it!"

Oliver tried his hardest to keep a straight face, but he cracked.

"So maybe I do! But he trained me with guns at taught me a lot of his military stuff. I'm not a wuss."

The pups were glad they found these two.

"So as I said, we need a vehicle to penetrate that entrance. I'm thinking my battle car will do."

"Your Rocket League battle car?" Oliver asked.

"Hell yeah! Twin turbocharged I6, armored to the 10s, rocket boost, it has everything!"

The GPS on the Air Patroller got a call out of nowhere. Tango answered to see a Husky pup. He didn't know who she was, but the pups did!  
"Everest!"  
"Hi pups! I just wanted to tell you I'm doing great! I get released tomorrow! How are you pups doing?"  
"We're great knowing you're ok!" Rocky said almost immediately.

"Aww! You're sweet! Who are the German Shepherd and Border Collie pups?"

"I'm Tango! I'm here to help the pups with… stuff. I figured they could use some help coping."  
"I'm Oliver! I'm also here to help them with… stuff."  
"It's nice to meet you? What kind of stuff?"  
"They're gonna help us kill the the guy who killed Ryder, the same guy who tried to kill you!" Chase said straight forward.

Tango and Oliver weren't expecting that. Tango covered mouth while Oliver covered his eyes and ears, doing a see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil gesture.  
"Can I join?" Everest asked.

"Can they?" the pups begged.  
Tango wanted as little amount of people to know about this as possible. The government thinks he and Oliver are law abiding citizens, when really, they're prepared for government takeover, and they deal with illegal arms dealers. If this got leaked, there it all goes.

"You said the same guy tried to kill you too?"  
"He almost did. I almost didn't make it."  
"Alright, you're in! Don't tell anyone about it, ok?"

"Can I tell Jake?"  
"No! Don't tell anyone! We have legal interactions at stake! If law enforcement finds out, we're done!"

Everest sat there, ears down and anxious.

"What? What's with that face?"  
Everest moved the camera to where Jake became visible.  
"Oh great… a human knows!

"Don't worry! I approve of this, and I won't tell anyone! It's mine and Everest's secret!" Jake convinced.

"Keep it that way! I don't want to sound like a dick, but there's too much at stake!"  
Really, Tango and Oliver were the only ones whose lives were at stake. Everest hung up.

"Everest can come along, but Jake can't. I don't want any humans involved."  
"But why?" "He'd be a good add on!" "He wouldn't let Everest fight without him!"  
"I'm sorry, but if a human casualty is involved on our side, law enforcement will be all over it. They couldn't care less about pups. That sounds bad… I'll be the one to die, I'd be your bulletproof shield."  
"Now you're starting to sound selfish!"  
"I'm sorry! It's just…"  
Tango realized they didn't know he was living an illegal life. He couldn't let it get blown away. The government is too stupid to think a pup would have an "arsenal of weapons."

"I'll explain when we get to my house."  
They eventually crossed over the border between Canada and America. They were able to bypass passports… like that really mattered. A few hours later, they got to Tango's house, on the outskirts of Aurora. Still close enough to Denver to see the skyscrapers, however. Tango landed the Air Patroller next to the his Huey. Seemingly decommissioned, it was ready for battle! But they weren't taking that. Tango lead the pups to his garage. To show off and he had to get his battle car… and to try to avoid exposing the pups to what he does.

"We have a couple cars."

Tango switched on the lights and the pups saw how many cars Tango had.

"Those are my daily drivers, a 2016 Hellcat Charger, and a 2016 Chevy Silverado 3500 retrofitted with an industrial Cummins engine. There's Oliver's daily drivers, a 2016 BMW 750i and a 2015 Cayenne Turbo."  
The pups couldn't believe Tango's every day drivers were all above $60,000.  
"Here's my Nissan R34 Skyline, my dream car since I was a pup. I was… How old are you pups?"  
Some answered 6, some 7.

"Yeah, I was younger than you all. Here's my rally car, a 2013 Hyundai Elantra. This is one of the ways Oliver and I make a great team. Here is my armored 1969 Charger project. Here is Oliver's 1968 GTO, a 1933 Bugatti Atlantic, and last but not least, my baby. My Rocket League battle car. I'm on the Colorado Wolves. This is my Takumi model car, with mountain tires, and an accelerando rocket."  
The pups were in complete awe. Tango was just showing off at this point.

"All these cars… how do you have the money?" Chase asked.

"I don't I'm a mechanic. I have contacts."  
"Contacts? They just give you free cars? That's sketchy."

"Not just cars, guns too."  
"They just… give you guns and cars?" Rocky asked.

"Uh… sometimes."  
"We're trusting you to help us avenge Ryder! You can't tell us?" Skye begged.

"Alright, I'll tell you what I do. The militia I told you I run, isn't government approved. I buy, sell, and transport guns. Guns that are intended for good use, such as apocalypse preparation, or simply defense from government tyranny. I condemn criminal sales and feeding guns to the cartels!"  
The pups turned away in disapproval.

"This is stuff I probably should've told you already. I'm a vigilante and a bounty hunter! I hunt down cartel bosses, arms dealers that deal to cartels, criminals, and terrorists! I got my training from the military, the government! I'm not trying to overthrow them, or cause anarchy! I was denied into the military on a medical condition! After I learned what the governments does that they shouldn't do, and doesn't do some things that they should, I started my own army! Me being a mechanic isn't just a cover up, it's a true passion a career! And… the ultimate irony… Oliver is a cop."  
The pups all gave Tango a puzzled look.

"I don't expect you to believe me, but he is! He's what makes us exempt from search warrants. Which brings in my hypocrisy of trying to end government corruption, but I'm fighting fire with fire! Do you understand where I'm coming from?"  
"Not really, but we trust you to avenge Ryder. Can you do it or not?" Rocky asked.  
"Oh I can, and I will do it! Once we get more guns and armor loaded into the plane, and we get my battle car hooked up, we can go."  
"So… these guns… aren't legal?" Rubble wondered.  
"They're true assault rifles. Never been legal for civilians. Armor is legal, however, only issued by the government."  
"I'm guessing this car is illegal?" Marshall asked.

"Nope, all of my cars are perfectly legal. Everything above ground is legal."  
Tango drove the battle car up to the Air Patroller.

"You pups want any sodas?"  
All the pups wanted some soda, it'd help clear their mind.

"Come with me! I'll get you some!"  
All the pups but Chase went with Tango into the house. Chase snuck into the gun shelter to try to assess just what he was dealing with. Should he believe Tango? Or was he bluffing in the first place? He jumped in to see an entire armory. Organized, clearly kept by a passionate person.

"Wow, he wasn't kidding about the firepower. He… is that a…"  
Chase approached the beauty. A 24 karat, gold plated six barrel minigun. The gun's bigger than he is! Probably as big as Tango! He saw a wall with pictures of Tango and box trucks full of guns. Another wall had a bunch of MREs and canned food.

"Didn't believe me, huh?" Tango said from nowhere.

"Ah! Uh… no it's I uh… I was just looking around! That's all!"

"That's what they all say."  
Tango tossed Chase a soda. Chase dropped it, scared Tango was going to attack him.  
"It's better if Sodas aren't dropped. Just saying."

"Where are the other pups?"  
"In the house, Oliver's watching them. Did you not believe me about my firepower, or my honesty?"  
Chase was still observing the guns. He turned the safety switch on a SCAR-H.

"Both I guess."

"Hey, German Shepherd to German Shepherd, military and law enforcement is in our blood. We're meant to keep order. You were a cop, you wanted to keep the peace. I'm a little less innocent, but I have the same goals. One of my goals is to take out corrupt dealers. Sanchez killed Ryder, he's going to pay. All he did to me was try to sell me down the river, which frankly is enough for me to hunt him down. Unless he bribes me. But, he can't bribe corruption. He will pay," Tango put his arm around Chase. "We'll take him down, pup. You me, Oliver and the other pups!"  
Chase's trust instincts finally kicked in. He started to have a father type of feeling towards Tango. It was odd… but… could it be? No… Tango was too young to be his father.

"Hey Tango, how old are you?"  
"Me? I'm 16."  
Chase's surprise overwhelmed his disappointment. Tango was a bit younger than he thought.

"You know how it is for us pups, we can join the military at 12. I tried to, but I was denied because of asthma. I had a passion. I was born in the south, but I spent a lot of my later years in the hood. Those two combined made me a law abiding citizen by day, vigilante by night. I moved here after I was denied, where I met Oliver, and we kind of formed this together. I went into military training at 11… sent out at 13."

"This is gonna sound stupid, but… I thought you were my dad for a minute."  
Tango laughed, "No, no girls for me."

"So, Oliver is your…"  
"Sure is."

Marshall wandered in.

"Woah! Cool! Hey pups! Check this out!"  
"No, nothing to see," Oliver tried to stopped.

"It's alright, Ollie, you can let them in."  
The pups came in, impressed by the gun collection.

"Can we grab what we want?" Rubble asked.

"You can grab two guns each. They'll be the guns you use at the compound."  
The pups found guns they like. Rocky grabbed a Heckler & Koch G36, Chase grabbed an Armalite M4, Zuma grabbed a Barrett M80 .50 cal, Skye grabbed dual wield Uzis, Marshall grabbed a SCAR-,H and Rubble grabbed an FN M249.

"Ah, you're all ambitious, I like your style," Tango complimented, "Hey Skye, you should get a little more than a couple Uzis."  
"I can fly around. If I wanna fly, I gotta keep the weight down."  
"You're a pilot?"  
"I told you a flew a helicopter didn't I?"  
"You're flying the Huey! You'll be airstrike."  
"I've always wanted to fly a Huey!"  
"Mine's got rockets and miniguns."  
Now Skye really wanted to fly it!

"It's my baby, I'm trusting you with it!"  
"I'm an experienced pilot, don't worry!"  
"I sure hope so! Pups, grab a secondary gun, then I gotta fit you with armor!"

The pups grabbed more guns, then Tango had to fit them with armor. Chase wasn't so hard, but Skye, being as small as she is, it was hard to find armor for her.

"Uh… how big is this vest on you?"  
Tango put the vest on Skye, then she jumped around. It wiggled around, which might present a problem for the jetpack.

"It's the smallest vest I got. Maybe the jetpack's harness can tighten the vest?"  
"Put the harness outside the vest? I've never done that, if the vest flies off, so does the jetpack."  
"You'll probably be flying the helicopter anyway. You'll only need it if you have to ditch it, or when you runn out of ammo."  
Skye put her jetpack harness over the vest, which helped tighten it.

"Alright, let's go back to Adventure Bay. I believe we have a job to do. Ollie, you fly with Skye in the Huey, Skye, follow me. Any pups want to go with Skye and Oliver instead of me?"

"I'll go, I'll watch over the ladies," Chase said.

"Really? You got Chase to insult me too?"  
"You love it!"  
Tango pet Oliver. That must've been their thing.

"It's a German Shepherd thing and you'll never understand it!"

"Glad I'm not a German Shepherd then."  
"You'll always have some German Shepherd in you."  
Oliver gave Tango a "are you stupid" look. Tango realized he said a dirty joke in front of little pups. Luckily the pups are still young and innocent. Tango quickly walked away.  
"Can one of you teach me how to stap my battle car up to this thing?"  
Tango eventually figured out he had to be airborne to do it. Eventually, everything was situtated, and the Air Patroller and the Huey, UH-1H to the exact, were on the way to Adventure Bay. Mr. Sanchez better start praying!


	7. Option C: Tango (pt2 of 2)

The ride back to Adventure Bay was smooth until they got to the Canadian border. Tango and Skye ascended, figuring they had an immunity, so they weren't afraid to appear on Canadian radar. The problem is, the Canadian Air Force scrambled jets. They didn't see the guns on the Huey, so it wasn't the seemingly civilian helicopter they were worried about. Tango saw three CF-18s fly into view.

"Oliver! Skye! 1 and 11 o'clock! Canadian fighters!" Tango warned.

The fighters turned back around and tailed the Air Patroller and the Huey.

"We have a reason to believe you are flying a stolen aircraft! The owner of that plane died two weeks ago!" a pilot said through the radio.

"No! It… It's not uh… this plane uh… we have…" Tango wasn't good under pressure.

"The human passed away, but we have the pups with us," Oliver explained.

"You have hostages!? We might be dealing with a heavy situation here!"  
"We're not hostages! They're helping us!" Rocky jumped in.

"What's your name? You're from the Paw Patrol?"  
"I'm Rocky. I was the recycling specialist, but now I'm just a mongrel."

"Last name? I'll do a search."  
"I'm a pup, I don't have a last name."  
Tango's anxiety was killing him. It was somewhat relieving to know they were worried about the Air Patroller, because they stashed everything in the Huey. Tango as prepared for some flak, but he wasn't expecting the military. He was hoping Oliver being a cop would help them out.

"Non Paw Patrol, what's your name?"

"I'm Tango, I'm helping the pups cope with their loss."

"I'm Oliver, and I'm with Tango."

"Last names? Where is your residence?"

"Osweiler. We live in Aurora, Colorado," Tango said.

"Divert your course towards Suffield Air Force Base. We'll run background checks and an inspection."

Tango's anxiety redlined. He didn't care about background checks, but if they saw the weapons and armor, especially smuggling it over the border, there goes his life. It wasn't local law enforcement, or even border patrol, it was the damn military!

"Uh… I'm not sure that's necessary… Uh… Maybe we can go to Adventure Bay Airfield?" Tango offered.

"I'm afraid we cannot do this operation at a civilian airport."

Tango wasn't going to let it go. If he got caught, it wouldn't just be him responsible, it'd also be the pups. He wasn't going to let the pup's lives get dragged down as well. He had to think.

"Is the helicopter going to require inspection as well?"

"Does it belong to you? If so, it doesn't need inspection."

"It belongs to me and Oliver. License number N4385H."

The pilot had a guy at the base run a check on the helicopter, then did a face scan on Oliver to make sure it was actually him.

"Good to go. The helicopter can continue, the plane must follow us to base."

Tango was relieved and more cooperative now.

"10-4, I'll follow you."

Oliver, Chase, and Skye went back to Adventure Bay while the rest had to add a couple hours to their trip. Tango's background check was run. Completely clean… Aside from an excessive amount of speeding tickets. He got one on every road trip. They inspected the Air Patroller, and Tango had to show proof of ownership for the Rocket League battle car. The pups didn't have last names, so they couldn't have background checks run. But with Tango's clean record, he had credibility, so they let them go. Eventually they got Adventure Bay. It was two in the morning, so it was time to sleep.

The next day, they had to plan their attack. Whether or not they would attack today depended on how fast they planned. Oliver pulled up the satellite imagery.

"Hey Tango, did you bring the Chromecast? We can pull up what I have here on that TV."

"Let me look."

Tango brought the Chromecast and hooked it up to the TV at the bottom of the lookout. Oliver hooked up the tablet, and all the pups could see.

"The entrance is here, there is a parking lot here," Oliver had a pen so he could highlight over where he was explaining, "From what I saw, there were LAPVs here. Those can mess us up, but if we get to one, it'll give us a huge advantage. I can't see inside, this is only helping us on the outside."

"Rocky and I saw a little bit of the inside. There were a lot of guards!" Marshall said.

"And a lot of searchlights," Rocky added.

"Searchlights don't mean shit. We're going in combat, and we'll be wearing bulletproof night vision gas masks."

Tango was already in his combat mode and wasn't taking or being gentle. He grabbed all the armor and was tossing it, ready for battle.

"Guard here, here, here, snipers here and here, heavy specialist here. They'll all need to be taken out before we go in. Either with the Huey or snipers," Oliver observed.

"See? He's the brains, I'm the muscle I can't do shit without him. We make a good fuckin team!"

"Awe you ok Tango?" Zuma asked.

"It's how we German Shepherds are! No human to guide us, and we get crazy when it's time for battle!" Chase said.

"That's what I'm talking about!"

Tango ran and hugged Chase. Chase couldn't breathe because of how tight Tango gripped him.

"Ah! Maybe not kill me… Before the battle!"

"Nonsense! We're immortal."

"Chase might need his lungs," Rocky intervened.

"You too you little Oliver! Small, tough and smart!"

Tango dropped Chase and hugged Rocky, however, he clearly didn't squeeze him the way he did Chase, so Rocky felt the love. Tango went all across the pups, hugging all six. Everest walked into the lookout, and he hugged her without warning.

"Oh… Uh… Hi?" Everest hadn't met Tango yet.

"I'm guessing you're Everest! Ready to fight?"

"Uh… What? Why are we fighting?"

"We're taking out Sanchez once and for all!"

The pups had to explain.

"That's Tango, the German Shepherd you saw on the video. He's acting like that because his adrenaline's ready for battle," Rocky explained.

"We're preparing for battle. I'm Oliver, I'll also be helping."

"That explains enough… I guess. I can't wait to help take him out! So what are we… Can you put me down?" Everest asked.

"Oh sorry!"

Tango put Everest down.

"You didn't get her armor did you?" Skye asked.

Tango looked at Everest, then the pups, then Oliver.

"Uh… None of you reminded me?"

"It was your job," Oliver said.

"You can use mine," Skye offered, "I'll be flying a helicopter anyway."

"Thanks Skye! That's nice of you!"

Everest tried to put the armor on, but it was too tight and she couldn't zip it.

"Well, that might be a problem. I don't want to fly all the way back to Aurora."

"It… It's fine. I'll just sit out," Everest was disappointed,

"No you won't. Here's my armor. I'll go in with no armor," Rocky offered.

"No you won't do that either," Tango intervened.

"Then what!?"

Tango observed the pups. He had to see what armor could fit who. They took a step back from observing satellite imagery to plan their attack to fitting armor… Again.

"Alright, Zuma, you're smaller than Everest. See if Skye's armor will fit you, give your armor to Everest, see if it'll fit then. If not, we'll see if Rocky or Rubble's armor fits Everest better."

Skye's armor hugged Zuma. It wasn't the best fit, but getting squeezed by armor is better than getting shot. Zuma's armor was the same for Everest. Everest put on the vest, leg, and tail armor. Rocky stared at her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Everest stretched from the armor being wrapped so tight around her.

"Does it work?" Tango asked.

"Sure does! It's not too bad of a fit!"

Rocky kept staring at Everest, but suddenly had to hurry and put armor on. Tango was the only one that noticed, and helped hide the suspicion.

"Good idea Rocky! All you pups gear up and grab your guns!"

"I never got one," Everest said.

"That's alright, I got extra of those."

Tango took Rocky outside.

"Aren't you a little young to be in love?"

"You know? Y… You saw?"

"Young love, there's nothing sweeter."

"It's nothing. You're right. I am too young."

"Good, cause I wanted her."

Rocky froze up, giving Tango the most priceless look he had ever seen. Tango dropped to the ground laughing. Rocky gradually realized Tango was joking.

"Oh! That look you gave me! I can't believe you believed me! She's way too young, and I'm gay! Anyway, don't let her distract you during battle! You can die for her, but don't die from her. That's what I learned from Oliver."

"Um…"

"Don't be distracted from her, but feel free to save her!"

Rocky was still confused.

"Don't be staring at her and drooling over her, and not pay attention, then get killed. But if you see her not paying attention, feel free to take a bullet. Although we're covered in armor, we still have weak spots, like between our vest and our mask."

"Got it…"

The two went back into the lookout, all the pups geared up except Tango.

"You told us to gear up. Looks like you wanna get shot," Chase said.

"Maybe I do."

Tango grabbed his gear and put it all on. That's when someone who the pups seemed to forget about came in.

"Uh… Pups?" Joey asked.

"Joey!"

They all ran and greeted the pups.

"Who is this?" Tango asked.

"I should be asking you that!" Joey said, clearly not happy.

He notice the armor. It was all matching and he knew it came from Tango.

"What are you putting these pups up to!?"

"I'm helping them avenge Ryder. I'm glad to help, but I mean no disrespect. Can you tell me who you are?"

"After you!"

Tango had no idea who this human was, and he didn't trust him. He used his fake identity.

"My name is Günter Schneider. You?"

"Joey."

"Last name?"

"Why should I give you my last name when you won't give me your real one? You're not a German!"

"Ja? Was bringt dich dazu,das zu denken?"

"Du hast einen Amerikanisch akzent wann du Deutsch sprechen!"

"Tango, du kannst ihm vertrauen!" Rocky said.

"Tango Osweiler. I live in Aurora, Colorado. This is Oliver, my associate. We are helping the pups avenge their human, Ryder. Bet you wouldn't know anything about that!"

"Ryder was my son!"

That shut Tango up.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were some stranger! Um… Uh… Do you want some armor? A couple guns? At your service!"

"I want you to get this armor off these pups and keep them away from the battlefield!"

Tango looked back at the pups. He's never had a more willing army.

"I believe you should leave that decision to the pups!"

"I'm not going to let you pups get killed! It's a promise I made to Ryder, it's a promise I won't break! He's gone! Taking out his killer won't get anything accomplished."

The pups looked amongst each other, at Tango, Oliver, then back at Joey. They weren't willing to give this up, but they didn't want to upset Joey.

"Pups? What do you want to do?" Tango asked.

"I can't rest until I know Ryder's killer is in the ground," Chase said.

"I'm with him!" "I feel safe with Tango."  
"No! This pup is a psychopath! He's going to get you all killed! You're coming home with me!"

"But Joey!?" "You can't make us leave!" "We want to do this!"

Joey hooked leashes up to the pups. The pups hadn't been leashed since… since ever!

"This isn't the stone age! Pups don't get leashed up!" Tango intervened.

"Don't make me call animal control on you!"

"I'm a US citizen with a clean record, military service, and full credibility! Canadians won't touch me out of respect!"

"When it comes to pupnapping, I feel like you'll be locked up!"

Tango and Joey were face to face. Joey was kneeled down, and Tango stood tall.

"Joey, I'm sorry! We want to go with Tango!" Chase jumped in.

"We've worked hard to find his killer even before Tango!" Rocky added.

"Ryder would want us to do what we want to be happy! If we go back with you, we'll just be miserable, knowing Ryder's killer is living and thriving! He wouldn't want that!"

Joey was starting to become hurt by this.

"You think he'll be happy with you all dying in an unnecessary battle? You have a choice. Either you drop this, and never talk to this pup again, or you'll never see me again! Remember, I'm Ryder's dad! I inherited you because it's what he wanted! It's me or this goon."

The pups were now heartbroken. They wanted this really bad, but they didn't want Joey to leave. They felt bad for him now. They felt bad for Tango as well.

"It's alright pups. Go with your heart. Don't worry about how I feel. Sanchez will be taken out! Oliver and I will make sure of it! Just know I love all of you!" Tango comforted.

Chase stayed by Tango's side, and Skye hugged him, crying into his fur. Everest stayed by Tango's side as well, never developing a bond with Joey. Zuma and Rubble went to Joey, Skye did the same after wiping her tears off on Tango. Rocky and Marshall were still skeptical.

"You'll never see me again!"

Marshall walked over to Joey. Rocky was too determined to finish this and he wasn't going to let it go!... and Everest is with Tango as well. He walked over to Joey, but only to say goodbyes. Tango didn't know that at first. He'd hoped Rocky would stay.

"Joey, thank you for taking us in. Zuma, Rubble, Skye, and especially Marshall, you're all one of the greatest friends I've had!"

Rocky nudged up against Joey, then hugged the pups, lastly Marshall.

"But I have a mission, and I've been called to complete it. I'm sorry Joey, but I feel going with Tango is better. I love you pups, I'll never forget you, but I'd rather keep my dignity than my life!"

Rocky walked back to Tango who welcomed him.

"You're making a mistake," Joey discouraged.

"Worst case scenario is death. I'll see Ryder."

Tango only had three of seven pups standing by him, but all seven still had armor on. That was until Joey had the others take it off.

"Alright pups, take the armor off, give it back. We're going home."

Zuma, Skye, and Rubble all took off their armor. Marshall had his vest unzipped, but he looked back up at Rocky, his closest friend since… ever. He looked up at Joey and at Tango. He zipped the vest back up.

"Sorry Joey, I agree with what Rocky said."

Marshall walked back to Tango. Joey didn't want to lose the rest, so he hurried and pressured them to go.

"Alright, let's go home. Warm beds, fresh food, and plenty of treats!"

Joey walked to his Suburban, tugging on the pups' leashes. Tango realized all the pups but Everest were still leashed.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Tango yelled.

"You're going to get these pups killed! You think I'm going to let you take them?"

All six pups tugged on the leashes, Joey not being able to overcome all six. Everest joined and helped. Tango stood humbly.

"You pups sure are defiant aren't you? If you're so dedicated to this, then so be it!"

Joey threw the leashes at Tango and left. The pups whimpered as Joey's Suburban drove away. The pups realized Joey and Tango both had a Suburban. Was it coincidence? No, it's symbolism.

"Well, put on your armor, grab your guns, it's time for combat!"

The pups weren't in the mood, but it was now or never.

"I'll drive my battle car, Oliver, take the pups with the Suburban, Skye, you fly the Huey. I'll put a vantage point on the GPS."

Tango set the GPS to a hill by the compound. They would scope out the place before they attacked. The satellite imagery only gave them a straight down view. The vantage point would give them side views and views into the compound. Once they approached, Skye had to land a good distance away to not get detected. If she had her own helicopter, it's small and quiet enough to land close, but not the Huey. Tango drove her closer. He and Chase both took a closer look. Tango had military grade binoculars, and Chase had his spy helmet.

"Alright, let's see what we're looking at. Alright… Chase you seeing all this?" Tango asked.

"Seeing all what? I'm just seeing a handful of guards and unused LAPVs."

"That's alright, I got eight years of scoping experience on you. I got good news and bad news. I'd ask which one you want first, but it's better I say the bad news first."

"I wanted to hear the good news first," Rubble said.

"Cover your ears and I'll give you a different brief. So the bad news is there's snipers, LAPVs on call, multiple heavy gunners, and a lot of guys in there."

"We knew that! I pulled up satellite imagery and that's exactly what we knew!" Oliver snapped.

"The good news is we already knew that. Oliver, Zuma, you're my snipers. There's a hill behind the compound as well. The two of you go onto that hill and take out the heavy gunners and rival snipers. Skye, when I give you the signal, you fly in with the Huey and launch a couple rockets to take out any gunners and staff around the LAPVs. Once you take them out, I'm going to rocket in there, bust open the gates, and take out any guards up front. Once I do, I'll come back and pick up the rest of you pups and drive you in. It'll be cramped having six pups in that tiny car, but I'd rather have that than have you getting shot at on the way to the compound."

"Um… what?"

"I'll brief you when the time comes. Oliver, you got the Suburban. Drive Skye to the Huey, then go to the top of the hill. Do any of you have any questions or want to say anything before we go get shot at?"

"This awmoaw is going to pwotect us… wight?" Zuma ensured.

"Don't worry, this is top of the line military grade armor. Our only weaknesses are in between our vests and masks. It'll get hard to breathe in our masks. Do NOT take off your masks in combat! I don't care how out of breath you are! Get to a vantage point, make sure you're not getting shot, then pull up your mask to catch your breath. Your mask will protect you against the .308s and the 7.62s. Your vests can almost survive a .22!"

Tango started laughing at his own joke, then realized no one else was laughing.

"Well… no sense of humor. Anyway, you can survive a hell load of rounds, but the object is to not get hit. Anything else?"

"Are you two gay?" Rubble asked from nowhere.

Tango and Oliver looked at each other, not expecting that question. Rocky and Chase were the only ones that knew.

"I was wondawing the same," Zuma said.

"Yeah we are, it doesn't make you think different of us does it?" Oliver asked.

"Of course not! It's cute!" Everest said.

"Definitely makes me feel different about gay pups," Marshall added.

"Anything else?" Tango asked.

"Bring it in!" Chase lead.

All the pups huddled up.

"Remember why we're doing this pups! Remember why we're about to take lives! Remember why we're willing to go in there and die! It's for Ryder! This man killed Ryder, a death he didn't deserve! Sanchez made us suffer! It's time to take him out! To Ryder on three! One two three!"

"To Ryder!" All nine pups yelled.

"Y'all ready!? Let's go!" Tango yelled.

Six pups packed into Tango's battle car, and Oliver dropped Skye off at the helicopter, then he and Zuma went to the vantage point on the hill behind the compound.

"Alright Zuma, what are you seeing?" Oliver asked.

"Black."

Oliver flipped up the lens cover on Zuma's rifle.

"Oh thanks! Umm I'm seeing a bunch of guys now."

"Me too, we got something in common. You see that sniper next to that 50 gallon drum? Take him out, I'll take out the guy on the opposite catwalk. One, two, three!"

They both took out those targets.

"You see those two to the wight? They'll spot them! I got the one on the left. One two thwee!" Zuma said.

Oliver was impressed.

"Good call! How old are you?"

"Six."

"You can aim like you're 60! How much shooting experience do you have?"

"Does Gwand Theft Auto count?"

"Aren't you a little young to be playing Grand Theft Auto?"

"Nope. Especially when I'm having fun kicking Mawshall's butt!"

Tango was heard over the radio, "Are y'all jerking it, or shooting?"

"I wouldn't talk to Zuma like that. He's a natural markspup!"

"He knows I'm messing with him! Besides, I'm sitting behind bullet proof glass. Just start taking out…"

Zuma started firing, then suddenly the gun wouldn't shoot.

"Oh no! The gun won't shoot! That body is about to be detected!"

Oliver finished the sniper Zuma couldn't hit, then had to explain why the gun wouldn't shoot without laughing?

"The gun needs reloaded."

Zuma pulled out the magazine, "Oh… I knew that."

"Come on in Skye! Take em out!"

Skye came in with the Huey, rockets engaged, guns deployed, completely badass! She fired at guards, gunners, LAPVs, everything! Giving Sanchez a piece of her mind!

"What the hell was that!?" Mr. Sanchez panicked.

"Sir, we're under attack! There's a Bell UH-1 flying overhead, there's snipers, and there's a suspicious vehicle out front.

"What are you waiting for!? Terminate them!"

"Pups, stay in the ditch until I come back! Skye, switch to guns!"

Tango strapped in, adrenaline going. He flipped switches. Ignition, turbo, nitrous, rocket. The rocket fired up, then Tango gunned and activated the rocket. He front flipped into the gate as he would as if he were hitting the Rocket League ball on kickoff. The welded titanium gates didn't even dent the car as it smashed through. The guards were firing at the car, once again, not damaging it.

"That all you got fuckers!?"

Tango jumped the car, then activated the rocket to propel him into the air. He had to tense up his lungs and torso to prevent himself from passing out.

"Hi Zuma!" Tango yelled as he flew above the compound.

"No hi for me?" Oliver asked.

"No one cares about you!"

Tango rocketed towards the ground and landed lightly, then splattered and hand full of guards, and lead Skye to take out guards out front.

"Pups, put on your masks! I'm picking you up!"

Tango picked up the five pups waiting for him. The five got in, and Tango disabled the rocket, not risking hitting it with none of the pups strapped in. Tango drove them right in, and they all jumped out.

"Stick together! At least keep a buddy system! Choose a buddy, stick with him!"

"Snipaws taken out!" Zuma announced.

"Good job Zuma! How are you Ollie!?"

"Good knowing you care!"

"You two stay together! Never leave each other's side! Skye how are you?"

"Doing great! Can I keep this helicopter?"

"I'll take it into consideration. Move into the compound pups! Buddied up yet?"

Chase stood by Tango's side. Rocky was skeptical on choosing between Marshall or Everest. His best friend or his crush? Everest wasn't a guarantee, but Marshall would understand completely. Tango saw Rocky not paying attention, and also a sniper aimed right at him on a catwalk. He jumped in front of Rocky, taking the round right to the vest, preventing Rocky from getting hit in a weak spot. The caliber of the round was bit larger than he thought. He thought it was a 30-06, but it turned out to be a .50 cal Barrett. The force of the round caused him to fly back. That caused the pups to panic.

"Tango! Tango, can you hear me!?" Chase panicked.

"What happened!?" Oliver had no idea what happened.

"I'm good! That round was a bit bigger than I thought!"

"Is he ok!?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fine! Got hit in the vest. Push forward! Stick with your buddy!"

The pups still hadn't made their decisions, they were too busy shooting their way through the compound. Rocky asked Everest to stick with him. Marshall would understand.

"Hey Everest, do you want to… maybe… partner u…"

Rocky got hit in the mask. Everest pulled him down and got him to where he wouldn't get hit.

"Don't die and I'll partner up with you!"

"Thanks Everest!"

Tango was getting frustrated with Rocky.

"What did I tell you Rocky!? I pulled you aside to talk to you, and you're ignoring me!"

"I'm sorry! I just… I just almost got killed."

Rocky's realization kicked in, activating his adrenaline. Just then, Mr. Sanchez intercepted their transmission.

"Very clever! I see you got help!"

"I told you we were going to retaliate!" Chase yelled.

"Hey, remember me shithead!?" Tango asked.

"Nope, don't recognize your voice."

"You sold me down the river!"

"I might remember. Are you an American?"

"Günter Schneider, the German Shepherd. Sound familiar?"

"What!? You made it out of that ambush!?"

"No thanks to you! You never heard of Günter Schneider after that because that wasn't even my name! My real name is Tango and I'm an American! And I'm coming for you! Not because you sold me down the river, but because you killed an innocent boy and made these pups suffer!"

"Why would you tell me your real name!?"

"Motivation! You'll rat me out if you make it out!"

Mr. Sanchez went back to his own radio, now scared knowing there was a Tango inbound.

"Take out that German Shepherd! He can't make it out alive! If his butt buddy shows up, take him out too! Keep the pups alive though! I want them brought to me!"

"Shoot your way through this! Don't get caught and stick together! Oliver, Zuma, if it's clear on the rooftop come on in! Skye, how are you doing? Make sure you don't leave that helicopter, you don't have armor!"  
"Tango? Um… Someone has a guided missile locked onto me!" Skye panicked.

"Oliver! Zuma! You still on that hill? Weed out that homing launcher guy!"  
"We packed up our snipers already!"  
Tango started to run out of the compound, getting hit repeatedly.

"Chase stick with two of the others! Skye! I know I just said never leave that helicopter, but jump out! I'm coming out to cover you!"  
"This helicopter means a lot to you! I'm going to evade it! I'm not going to ditch this helicopter!"

"I love that helicopter! But your life is far more important! Eject now!"

Skye flew off over the hill with a missile pursuing her.

"Skye? Skye!"

"I'm landing the helicopter and flying back with the jetpack!"

"No! If you landed safely stay back! Don't come back without armor!"

Skye did so anyway. Zuma and Oliver finally got to the compound from the back side.

"We're here! They're fighting a two front war right now! We can flank them, then get to Sanchez faster!" Oliver announced.

"Alright, pups how are you doing?"

"Annihilating! This armor is amazing!" Chase said.

"Good to know! Skye you're still at the helicopter, right?"

Tango was running back into the compound when Skye flew in right above his head

"SKYE!"

"Don't worry Tango! I won't get hi…"

A sniper hit Skye's jetpack, and she lost all turbine power.

"Spoke too soon!"

Tango ran full speed chasing after Skye, but she plummeted and fell to the ground. He jumped through into the battlefield, his 100 round drums coming in handy as he shot his way to Skye. Chase jumped out. They felt like juggernauts! Tango finally got to Skye's crash site.

"Skye! Where are you!? Please tell me you're ok!"

Skye poked her head out of a crate full of 5.56 rounds

"Wow! Who could've known bullets could save my life!"

"Thank God you're ok! Oh I'm gonna kill you!" Tango was relievingly enraged.

"What did I do? Ah! That fall hurt!"

Tango helped Skye out of the crate, holding himself back from gripping her too hard with intent of punishment.

"I don't feel too bad despite falling like that."

"Stay behind me! Don't disobey me with that!"

"Tango! I'm sorry!"

"You could've gotten killed! Do you know the affect it would've had on the pups!? Do you know how much remorse I would've felt knowing I had failed to protect you? The last thing I want is…"

Tango got shot in the mask.

"Hey Tango! Don't let girls distract you!" Rocky mocked.

Tango's not the type to joke in battle, but he couldn't help but laugh. He threw Skye onto his back and held his head high to block bullets. By this time, Oliver and Zuma had gotten to the rest ofnthe pups. The gunfire was starting to die down. Victory was imminent! Mr. Sanchez intercepted their radio frequency again.

"I'll tell you all what! I have I have reinforcements coming in, and they're going to overwhelm you! You can either run now, forget about all this, and we won't come back after you! Or if they do overwhelm you, you can surrender now to make it painless!"

Tango has never surrendered before, and he's not going to start now!

"You should be a comedian! I never surrender! I'm not going to let these pups die! I'll die, but in battle!"

"You won't die either!" Oliver intervened.

"You're bluffing! You don't have reinforcements!" Chase added.

Just then, a bunch mercenaries ran into the compound. They unloaded from about 20 Jeeps. All nine pups were covered behind the same line of crates.

"He wasn't bluffing…" Chase stood corrected

"We're in this together! We're here to take out Ryder's killer! This is just a

few more guys! We got this!" Tango motivated.

"80 mercenaries is a few more!?"

"Just push through and make sure Sanchez doesn't escape!"

The pups shot their way through the mercenaries. Mr. Sanchez was sitting in his office surrounded by guards. He was watching the fight through security cameras while on the black market looking for buyers for his supply of weapons. He was also looking for mercenaries to hire. He'd need guards once this was done and he personally took out these pups.

"These vests aren't going to take much more!" Tango warned.

"You said they'd last us!" Chase yelled.

"I also didn't expect reinforcements! I thought this was just an average arms dealer!"

"I'm out of ammo!" Rubble panicked.

"Don't worry! Thanks to your good taste in guns, we have the same gun! I can toss you some… or not… this is my last mag."

"No! I'm out too! We'aw gonna die!" Zuma yelped.

"You didn't really seem to catch on did you? There's crates of ammo all around us! Dig in! Reload your magazines!"

The pups gave Tango a puzzled look.

"You don't know how to put rounds into a magazine do you?"

The pups were still puzzled.

"Go to the crates and dig for ammo!"

Tango was being sarcastic, but Everest went to grab .308 rounds. Her neck was fully exposed the way she had her head down. Rocky was the only one that saw the red dot aimed right at her bare neck.

"No! She already almost died!"

He ran to cover her. He jumped to take the bullet. There wasn't a dunk sound like when something heavy hits kevlar. But there was a yelp from Rocky. The round from the rifle hit a bullet that was already enlodged into his vest. He fell out of the air, Everest well aware of what happened and stood over him covering him from bullets. Marshall figured out what happened.

"Rocky!" Marshall screamed.

He jumped out of cover, tried to shoot, but he only ended up getting shot multiple times in the mask and the vest. It felt weird, and it struck nothing but fear into him. He had gotten hit enough times to get knocked off the crate and fall onto his back.

"Oww!"

Tango ran up to Marshall.

"Are you ok!? Why would you do that!?"

Marshall got right back up and ran to Rocky. That's when Tango saw Rocky lying wounded on the ground.

"Fuck! Oh shit!"

Tango chucked a grenade to make sure he hit the rifleman and ran to Rocky.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!"

"No you're not! Don't say that you dumbass!" Tango growled.

Tango unzipped the vest, Zuma, Chase, and Oliver providing cover. Tango wasn't a field medic, so he wasn't sure what he could do. When he finally got the vest off, it was good news. The 30-06 round had only shoved in an already compressed 5.56 round. It was still lodged into his chest, which could hit anything.

"I'm bleeding! I'm going to get infected!"

"No shit you're gonna bleed! You got shot! You think I didn't have any blood come out when I got shot!?"

"It hurts! Please! Do something!"

"Uh… ok, this is really going to hurt! I gotta pry out the round! Bite down on my arm!"

As Tango started pulling out the round, Rocky started yelping and clamped onto Tango's arm, causing him to yelp. Rocky's teeth had fully penetrated Tango's arm while Tango finally got the round out of his chest. He finally let go.

"You uh… don't have any diseases do you?"

Rocky gave Tango a really tight hug.

"Thank you!"

Tango wrapped his arms around Rocky.

"It's not done, but you'll live! In would've been crushed if you wouldn't have made it!"

"Y… there's more to do?

"Well, I don't have to check to make sure it didn't hit any organs. But In have to sanitize the wound and patch you up."

Suddenly the gunfire stopped.

"Did you take them out already?" Skye asked.

"No, they're retreating! Sanchez could get away!" Oliver said.

"Let's go make sure he doesn't escape!" Chase motivated.

"But Rocky's hurt. He needs cover!" Everest snapped.

"Tango, let's go! It's a job for us!"

"I gotta tend to Rocky!"

"I can do it! I'm a medic!" Marshall announced.

"Go! I'll be fine!" Rocky said.

"Alright, it's time to end this once and for all! Everest, I believe you can come up with a way to compensate for the pain he's going through."

Tango winked at Everest. She didn't understand.

"Tango you dumbass! Go!" Oliver snapped.

Tango went with Chase up the corridors to Mr. Sanchez's office. The rest made their way to the front of the compound. They found a cart to put Rocky on, although he wanted to walk. Tango made orders to not let him walk. That's when they all realized why the mercenaries retreated. It was to get an RPG. The pups on the bottom level radioed Tango.

"Tango! They grabbed an RPG they're going to try to blow us up!"

"They have a what!? How close are you to the LAPVs!? Go to those! They'll survive three shots! I'll get there in time!"

The pups on the bottom floor complied, lead by Oliver.

"Chase, go to Sanchez! Radio me if you encounter any problems!"

Tango looked down at the main floor. An explosion had already went off.

"You were all in the LAPV right!?"

"Yeah! We're safe!"

He looked down to see a crate of bullets. He jumped down, not getting much of a fall shock. Chase pulled of his mask to get fresh air. He pulled out the earpiece and put that back on. He ran to Sanchez' office. There was another explosion. Tango ran to the army that had the RPG.

"Hey! Pick on your own species!"

The mercenary went to aim the RPG at Tango. Tango shot the mercenary with a .44 mag. The mercenary fell to the ground, and the RPG fired. Right at Tango. The rocket hit the wall right behind him, and he got caught in the shockwave. He flew, hit the ground, and laid motionless.

"Tango! No! No!"

Oliver jumped out of the LAPV and fired, reloaded, fired, threw grenades, and fired. The rest of the pups, even Rocky joined. Soon the pups dropped all the mercenaries with the intent of avenging Tango. Once the mercenaries dropped, the pups ran to Tango, laying motionless. They all removed their and Tango's mask.

"Tango! You can't go! Not like this!" Oliver mourned.

"Right when we thought we found our next Ryder! He's gone!"

"He saved us! It's because of him we're alive!"

"He helped us avenge Ryder!"

Mr. Sanchez came from nowhere. He was holding Chase up by his neck with a Colt 1911 aimed at his head.

"Enough mourning! Drop your weapons!"

Oliver threw his gun onto the ground, and hid his face on Tango's chest. The pups complied, not wanting Chase to get shot in the head, and knowing they couldn't fight without Tango and Oliver. Mr. Sanchez just laughed.

"Kick your guns to the side."

The pups did so. Tango was gone and Oliver was now out of commission.

"Oh you're stupid! I'm still gonna kill him! Now you're all going to end up like Tango! Staring with Chase, then butt buddy, and the wounded one will go last!"

The pups couldn't believe it went from victory to loss just like that. Out of nowhere, Mr. Sanchez' head exploded. Chase immediately ran to the rest. The pups looked around to see where it came from. They looked at the entrance, Chase, across each other, then when they looked towards Oliver, they saw Tango with the .44 in his paws. He took out Sanchez!

"Ah! That really fuckin hurt! I probably have a concussion now!"

"You're alive!"

The pups all jumped onto Tango.

"Good job pups! You all survived!"

"I guess we did!"

"You survived too!" Oliver was relieved.

"Y'all really thought I died?"

"Yeah! You got blown up!"

The pups got off of Tango so he could stand up. They weren't sure exactly what to do now that the battle was over.

"Alright, now we make sure Sanchez is dead, then leave without a trace, and get Rocky to a hospital," Tango said.

"I don't need to go to a hospital!" Rocky insisted.

The pups went up to Sanchez' body. His head was blown apart by the .44 round. Tango didn't want the pups to see it. It still even made him sick to his stomach knowing he had done it. But he had to be taken out. It was necessary.

"The battle car isn't street legal. We don't want to get pulled over after this. There's a car trailer around the other side of the compound. Ollie, you get the Suburban, I'll get the car.

"I wanna go with Ollie!" Zuma called.

"I wanna go with Tango," Rocky claimed.

"The rest of you, collect evidence that could go against us, like our masks."

Tango and Rocky walked to the battle car. Tango didn't approve of Rocky walking.

"You're not supposed be walking!"

Tango pulled Rocky onto his back.

"Concussion protocol, you shouldn't be carrying this much weight."

"An 18 pound pup? My school backpack was heavier."

"So… I saved Everest's life. She knows it. Do you think after that it'd be a good time to… oh… ask her out?"

"Is that why you came with me? To ask for love advice?"

"Well, and it'd be nice to show appreciation for you saving my life."

"Yeah… so will you go out with me Rocky?"

Rocky wasn't going to fall for that again.

"Yes."

"Damn, after that first one you ain't falling for those jokes again."

"Is that your way of telling me I should ask her out?"

"If you believe by saving someone's you can get some."

"Is there anything that's too uncomfortable for you to say?"

"Only things I won't admit."

They got to the car. Rocky had one thing to ask Tango.

"That's the other reason I wanted to come with you."

"What?"

"Can you take me for a joyride in this car?"

Tango knew that was why Rocky wanted to come.

"Get ready for the ride of your life!"

The two strapped in, and Tango flipped the switches. It felt so badass!

"Fuel burns as your heart redlines!"

Tango activated the rocket and they flew into the air and front flipped. Oliver and Zuma saw the battle car fly through the air. They both knew Rocky was in with Tango.

"The best of his time!" Oliver stated.

"ROCKET LEAGUE! GO WOLVES!" Tango roared.

Rocky eventually passed out from the Gs and Tango landed onto the car trailer. The rest of the pups were already out watching the car and the smoke trail it left behind. They were puzzles as to why the rocket sounded like a metal band playing a repeated loop. It was just more badass for Tango. He got out and unbuckled Rocky and carried him into the Suburban.

"My tuwn!" Zuma said.

"Maybe later, it's a matter of time before the cops show up!"

The pups got into the Suburban, and Tango dropped Skye off at the Huey. She headed for the lookout as the rest headed onto the highway. A cop passed right by them.

"Yup, there they go to the crime scene! Good thing I wasn't driving the battle car."

The cop turned around to pull them over.

"What the fuck!? Act natural, let me do the talking!"

Eventually the officer walked to the window.

"Good evening officer! What seems to be the problem?"

"I noticed you're driving away from the direction of a crime scene. You wouldn't happen to have seen what happened did you?"

"Is that what that was? I saw a large building that looked like it went through hell."

"We got a call from a passerby. An illegal arms dealer as attacked by some psychos. They had a helicopter too."

"Woah! How long ago was that!?"

"About 15 minutes ago. I pulled you over because of that vehicle you're towing. It seems rather suspicious."

"Oh, that's my Rocket League car. I'm on the Colorado Wolves."

"What are you doing up here?"

"I heard I had some fans up here, so I thought it'd be nice to surprise them and make their day."

"Well, that's awful nice of you! I'll let you all get back to your fun! Have a nice day!"

The officer walked back to his cruiser, and Tango drove off casually.

"How were you so calm?" Chase admired.

"Same way I'm able to live an illegal life while being seen as a law abiding citizen."

They got back to the lookout. Now that Sanchez was taken out, there was nothing to do. Chase called Joey.

"Hey Chase. Did you decide not to do it?"

"Nope, we did it, we took out Sanchez, and we all survived!"

"Well, it's good to hear you're all ok. I take it you're not going to need me?"

"That's why I called. I wanna go back and live with you."

"Why don't you go live with Tango?"

"Well, I don't want to leave Aurora," Tango jumped in.

"The pups can live with you."

"We don't want to leave Adventure Bay," Chase said.

"Well, just let me know what happens."  
Joey hung up before Chase could say anything else.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me to Aurora?" Tango offered.

"I don't feel right leaving Adventure Bay," Skye said.  
"Leaving home would make things worse," Rubble added.  
"I have so much built up. I can't leave America. Who's gonna take care of you?"  
The pups loked across each other.

"You know what? I think after what we've went through in the past couple weeks, I think we can look after ourselves and each other," Rocky said.

"After Ryder passed, after we investigated and took down an arms dealer, we've done so much, and we've bonded. Nothing can separate us now!" Chase encouraged.

"Alright pups, just let me know if you need anything. If you need me, you know where to go!"  
"Can we keep the guns?" Zuma asked.

"They're yours! Goodbye pups! I'll miss y'all!"  
The pups hugged Tango and Oliver. They were all going to miss each other. Tango drove off in the Suburban and Oliver flew off in the Huey. The pups lived on together and happy. They were able to somewhat resurrect the Paw Patrol and help people out around Adventure Bay. They were able to do it without a leader…

Until Hillary Clinton got elected. A national gun grab went through America, government officials going through every house with metal detectors taking away every citizen's gun. Tango was out of town when that happened, so his gun collection, or "arsenal of weapons" as the government called it, was found. He and Oliver only had the Suburban and whatever they had with it. They took refuge to Adventure Bay, knowing they'd go to a government penitentiary for the weapons. They helped the pups, and the Paw Patrol became a lot more effective, but a lot more dysfunctional at the same time.


End file.
